The Spirit's Bath House
by e1nav57
Summary: UNDERGOING SERIOUS EDITTING Tenten finds herself in a world full of spirits and must work in a bath house to save her friends. With the help of a complete stranger named Neji, will she be able to return home? NejixTenten
1. Through the Tunnel

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto... nor Spirited Away.. aww

A/N: This is my first time to write a story... and well... hope y'all like it! :D

CHAPTER I- Through the Tunnel

xOxOxOx

The shrill ring of the bell echoed through the warm afternoon. From each of the classroom in Konoha High, came loud shouts of glee and relief. Thick crowds of students came swarming out, all excited to make their way home, or simply hang out with friends. In the midst of all the people, was a particular bun-haired female, slipping quickly across the throng, hurrying more than all of them.

"Tenten, wait up!" A voice called behind her, but she didn't even have to turn to know who it was.

"Ino, Sakura! Will you _please_ hurry up?" She shouted back, hoping that they could hear her. "I don't want to be late for his Birthday!"

"Alright, alright." The blonde, muttered, as she finally caught up with her friend.

"Oh, Tennie, is Hinata coming?" Sakura added, slightly panting from the mixture of heat and exhaustion.

"She can't." Tenten replied grimly, then her eyes softened. "I think it was because Hanabi got sick." she continued, though she still felt disappointed. Hinata Hyuga was her best friend, but Hinata studied in a private school away from town. Therefore the two almost always accompanied each other in the simplest of celebrations, since it was one of their reasons to travel miles to see each other. So it seemed unnatural for Tenten not to have Hinata along with her this time.

"Aw, that's too bad." Ino said, as they finally reached a small muddy and rocky road that winded up to a high mountain.

Lee and his father always had weird tastes, even for their home. They had built it at the top of one of the only left mountains by their town, claiming that it gave them a chance to enjoy nature. So Tenten was pretty thankful that one of the tracks leading to their home was only a few meters away from their school gate. There were other roads of course, but it was in the opposite side of the mountain, leading directly from the town's capital. It would have taken them an hour just to pass through all the traffic to go there.

Tenten nodded at Ino's comment, though her eyes were concentrated at the rocky ground beneath her feet. About fifteen minutes passed in silence, and they could see the simple house only about ten more minutes away from them. But then, a drop of water suddenly fell on Tenten's cheek.

"Oh, no." Tenten whispered, wiping the drop on her face and looking up to the afternoon sky. The clouds above her were dark gray.

"Shit. Did anyone bring an umbrella?" Ino asked, worry filling her sharp features.

Tenten and Sakura's glum faces were enough to answer her question.

"Oh, come on then!" She shouted at the two, pulling them along.

xOxOxOx

"Strange." Tenten exclaimed, wringing her damp shirt. The rain was unexpected—it was fairly hot in the afternoon. But they would not have made it to Lee's house by running through the rain. So it was lucky, of course, that they had spotted the small cave only a couple of meters from where they had been earlier. Yet it was also the cave who gave Tenten so much discomfort. "I've never seen this before."

"Yeah." Sakura agreed, looking out at the drops of water falling. "But the entrance is too small, we must not have noticed it before cause we never really had a use for it."

"Maybe." Tenten relented, setting down her bag at a large rock at the side of the cave. It was just right, being able to fit the three of them, and at least it was dry. But what really interested her about it was how it ran all the way into the mountain, almost as if...

"Light!" Ino said in astonishment, also looking into the inner part of the cave.

_She's right._ Tenten thought. Though barely visible, she could make out a tiny glint of light inside. "A tunnel?" she asked aloud, confounded. "It can't be." She whispered.

"Your right." Ino nodded, then her eyes lit up with excitement. "Let's go see what's out there!"

"What?" Tenten answered, shaking her head. "But it doesn't even make sense! How can a tunnel be in this mountain?"

"Exactly, all the more exciting." Ino grinned, already pulling Sakura with her.

Tenten sighed. Nothing she could do would stop them, and with the rain trapping them inside, she had no choice but to follow the two.

xOxOxOx

"Wow..." Sakura whispered in fascination.

"This is amazing," Ino added, stopping in her tracks.

Tenten couldn't help but agree. It really was amazing. Her brown eyes flashed with fascination as she stared at the view before her. As soon as they had stepped out of the tunnel, no rain greeted them, but warm bright sunshine. When her eyes finally focused, she could see a small lake before them. Rocks were positioned in the middle of the lake, forming a kind of bridge that led to the land in the opposite side. The land on the other side showed a grassy wide plain, with trees on each side. But between all the trees were remains of a large town.

"Ruins?" Tenten asked aloud, finally finding her voice.

"Must be." Sakura answered her.

"But that's..." Tenten hesitated, analyzing the situation first. "Impossible. All of this is."

Ino and Sakura stared at their friend with questioning eyes.

"We came from the side of the mountain!" Tenten explained. "How could there be a lake _here_?"

"You think too much, Ten." Ino said, shaking her head.

"But she's right." Sakura answered, turning to her bestfriend. "This doesn't make sense... And the ruins, no one has ever told us about that before."

"Well maybe no one has gone here yet." She answered indignantly. "Why don't we go check it out?"

Tenten shook her head, even as her two companions moved towards the lake. Again, there was just no contradicting a determined Ino. Her chest tightened with dread, but still she stepped forward, following them.

"Good thing these rocks are so wide." Ino commented as she skipped to the first one.

"And positioned so closely together, too." Sakura agreed.

_It's almost as if were all intentionally placed there. _Tenten thought. But that made no sense. They were near ruins, meaning nobody could have lived there for the past years.

_Or could there?_

xOxOxOx

The lake was wider than everyone had thought, and maybe deeper too.

Tenten stepped into the firm ground moments later, relieved that they had gotten through the lake safely. She had to agree with sakura and Ino, it was a good thing the rocks were so wide, that they didn't have to worry about falling into the water.

"Well come on!" Ino shouted, pulling the two towards the old ruins before them.

The distance from the ruins to the lake was about fifty meters long, so Tenten was already panting slightly as they reached the old ruins. But the uniqueness of the ruins still did not fail to amaze her. The buildings were so intricately designed, that even through all the thick layers of dust, they stood out.

"I wonder what used to stand here?" Sakura asked aloud to the two, as she observed a building just to the side of Tenten.

Before any of them could even answer, a strong, sweet aroma started to fill the air around them.

"Mmmm... What's that?" Tenten asked, her mouth suddenly watering.

"Whatever it is, I want some of it." Ino stated, before following the scent.

"No! Ino!" Tenten shouted at her friend, but to no avail. The blonde had already gone into the ruins.

"I guess we have no choice." Sakura said, running after her best friend, Tenten right by her side.

_Left. Right. Left. Straight._

Tenten gave up. There was no point in memorizing their way. She just hoped that Ino would still know the way back.

"Here it is!" Ino exclaimed, after making their way through the ruins.

She had stopped in front of what seemed like the only operating shop in the whole destroyed town. The window display showed tons of bread, with different toppings and cream all lined up neatly.

"That looks so good." Sakura said as they entered theshop.

"It's empty." Tenten thought, looking around. But something still nagged her. Who would want to build a bakeshop in the middle of an abandoned town?

"Oh, look!" Sakura said, ignoring Tenten's comment.

In the middle of the bakeshop stood a small table, with three chairs neatly arranged at the sides. On top of the table were three sliced chocolate cakes, waiting to be eaten.

"Do you think we could eat it? I'm starving." Sakura whispered to the two.

"No, maybe-"

"Nobody's here, and besides, we can pay it later!" Ino said, cutting off Tenten words. Before Tenten could say anything else, she and Sakura had already sat down.

"Tenten, come on!" Sakura called her, as she put a spoonful of the cake into her mouth. "This is amazing!" she commented.

"Uh, no." Tenten said, despite her grownling stomach. She suddenly had a feeling that she needed to be somewhere else... It was hanging in her mind, but hard as she tried to remember, the thought of whatever it was eluded her. "I think I'll go look around first... be back here in a few minutes." She dropped her bag by the third chair, and headed for the exit.

"Your loss." Ino stated, slicing her cake.

xOxOxOx

Tenten didn't notice how far she had already been walking until she reached a curve in the small, broken street. Taken by curioustity, she stepped forward and followed another path that led to the sides of the ruins. The trees were getting thicker and thicker as she walked faster. She was almost about to go back to the shop, until she spotted a small wooden bridge before her, hanging above another lake. The lake looked a lot like what they had first spotted, only smaller. But it was the building across the bridge that caught Tenten's attention.

It was the highest one that she had noticed in the town, and like the small bakeshop they had jus gone through, it was in use. She could see the smoke rising from the top of the building, which meant there must have been people inside.

"Whoa." Tenten whispered to herself in amazement. Who would make a bath house near some old, abandoned ruins? It was just like the bake shop they had passed through. Walking slowly, she headed towards the bridge. And that was when she noticed him.

He was standing on the bridge, staring intently down at the water. Tenten could see his long, black hair falling behind him. She would have assumed that he was a girl, if it weren't for the way he stood—it all just seemed so manly.

"Uh, hi?" she asked,nervously.

He turned to her sharply, and Tenten was taked aback by the color of his eyes. They were pale gray, much like how the moon shone at night, but with a slight tinge of purple on it. Then they widened in surprise. "A human?"

"Err.." Tenten scratched her head, confused. What did he mean? "Well, I-"

"What are you doing here?" The boy shouted, cutting her words. "Go back, to the wide lake before it gets dark!" He said, his eyes filling with worry, as he ran towards her. "Hurry!" he shouted at her, already pushing her away.

Tenten ran in panic and fright, looking back to see the boy only once. She didn't understand what he had meant, but it made her sweat. She looked up to the sky as she ran back to the shop.

It was getting dark.

"Ino! Sakura!" she shouted, when she was finally nearing the shop. "Hey guys-!"

The rest of her words were drowned by the gasp that escaped her lips. She stared in horror at the two creatures before her. Where her friends were positioned just moments ago, now stood two pigs.

Suddenly, a bell chimed as the moon rose in the sky. As Tenten looked frantically around her, dark shadows began to form and fill her surroundings. They had no shape, but each still looked different. They were foreign to her, but she had a guess on what they were.

"Spirits!" She whispered in desperate panic as her feet led her away from the shop. Her knees were shaking badly, but she still managed to run. Even as she made her way through the ruins, shadows kept popping up. And the buildings started to turn newer, and more refined. It was as if the whole town was coming alive again.

After what seemed like forever to her, she was finally standing in front of the lake were they had first crossed earlier. She didn't know how, but she had made it through the streets. But now...now rocks tha served as the bridge between the two lands were gone. And her friends—they were nowhere around.

_But I need to go through!_ She thought wildly to herself, while formulating ways to cross the lake. Then, just like in the town, more spirits started to appear from the other side of the lake. In unison, they all started to glide across the water, moving closer to where she stood.

Gasping in horror, Tenten ran to her side, towards a small gathering of trees she had seen earlier. They would serve as a cover for her. Her aching feet gave way below her as she crashed into the fresh grass between the trees. She looked around in fear, but no more shadows appeared. Then she moved closer towards one tree, and leaned her back to it. She pulled her legs closer to her body, until her forehead touched her still shaking knees.

_What was going on?_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Editted:** January, 2011

A/N: Hm... As some of you probably know by now, i based the plot from the movie Spirited Away... please review if you see any mistakes of anything you would like me to change, that would be for the improvement of the chapter. thanks. :)


	2. Hold Your Breath!

Yo guys! I know that it took me a REALLY long time to update this and Im SO SORRY!

It's just that I've been too busy reviewin for our exams. And thaks to all who reviewed! I reallt appreciate it.

I know this chapter is really short, and it sucks, but I really don't know how to write it in any other way. FORGIVE ME!… But just read it for now… ^_^

CHAPTER II

xOxOxOx

NEJI'S POV

"Good Evening Neji-sama." Greeted crowds of creatures as I walked by, long brown hair falling behind me.

I nodded and swiftly headed towards the main bridge. Basing from the spirits searching the buildings, it was safe to deduce that they were already looking for her. "Look for the human!" I heard one of them shout, confirming my deduction.

Why did she come here in the first place? And now… I just felt that I needed to help her… and find her… before they do. I quickly turned left and faced the river. But she wasn't there. I looked frantically around. She couldn't have swum across. It was too far.

Then I heard a rustle by the trees. "There you are…" I muttered to myself as I quietly made my way. Moving closer, the girl's appearance became clearer. She looked oddly familiar. Had I seen her before? I quickly dismissed the thought as the girl raised her head. I saw her coffee brown eyes widen with surprise.

"You! Stay away from me!" She shouted as she started to run.

"Wait!" I cried out, gripping her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"What have you done to my friends?" She shouted as she attempted to push me away.

"Calm down. I'm here to help." I said, as I brought out a small box from my pocket and gave it to her. "Here. Eat this." I said, offering a small pebble like candy.

"No!" She shouted persistently as she tried slapping my hands away…. Except that when she tried to, her hands literally went through mine. Just as I thought. I watched, smirking, as she looked at her hands. She was becoming transparent. She was disappearing.

"What's happening to me?!" She shouted as she once again tried to hold her legs, but failed… again.

"Listen to me." I said, until she finally looked up to me. "If you don't eat food from this world, you'll surely disappear." I explained, firmly putting the small candy into her hand.

I watched her reluctantly put it into her mouth and swallow. It was obvious from her expression that she didn't like the taste of it. But she seemed to forget all about that when she looked at herself.

She was becoming more solid again.

"Here. Check for yourself." I said, raising my hand. I don't know why I said it, but the words just came out of my mouth.

The girl looked at my hand, doubtingly until she finally decided that it was safe and raised hers.

"Don't go through. Don't go through." I could hear her whisper as she slowly placed her hand on mine. She touched them.

TENTEN'S POV

My hands didn't go through.

"Yes!" I shouted, looking gleefully at him. That's when I noticed his eyes. They were clear white, with a tint of lavender. They looked so… familiar. I was gonna ask him about it, when I noticed my hand was still on his.

"Whew…" I said, quickly withdrawing it and wiping the beads of sweat on my forehead.

That's when I remembered.

"Where are my friends? They didn't really turn into…" I gulped. "Pigs… did they?"

"They were punished the for eating the food served for the spirits." He said, looking at me.

"But how come the thing you just gave me didn't turn me into one?"

"The food your friends ate had spells cast on them. In case any humans would wander to our realm."

"The--"

"Come here!" He said, suddenly pulling me under the shades of a tree.

"Wh—whats wrong?" I asked, surprised at his sudden reaction.

"Look up." Was all he said.

I raised my head just in time to see a snake with wings flying above us.

"What the??? Snake with wings???" I asked, astonished.

"Those are spied of Orochimaru. They're looking for you."

"Who's Orochimaru?"

"The person who rules over this part of the Spirit Realm. He also owns the bath house that you saw earlier."

"But what does he want to do with me??"

"You're human."

"What about you?! You're human too… right?" I asked, stepping a few inches away from him. I asked, stepping a few inches away from him.

"Long story. We don't have time." He said, looking up.

I followed suit and looked above us. The weird snake things were gone.

"Let's go. While they're not here." He said, walking briskly towards the bushes at the side of the glade.

"Wait… I don't know your name!" I said, following him.

"Neji." He answered.

"Im---"

"I know," he said, cutting my words.

"Oh…" I said, watching him move the bushes apart and step forward. I didn't dare to ask any more questions. We walked forward and I saw a slightly hidden path with trees filling every side of it.

After a few minutes of walking, Neji finally spoke. "We need to go to the bath house."

"But why? I thought that Orochimaru guy was there?" I asked, slightly running to keep up with his pace.

"I'll explain later." He said, stopping behind a tree. "We're nearly there. The bath house is at our left. All we have to do is cross the bridge behind this tree."

I was about to ask why he didn't move yet when I noticed light coming from the other side and moved my head slightly to the left to see what was going on. I couldn't help but gasp when I saw what we were hiding from. Behind the tree were hundreds of spirits gliding towards the bath house and bowing to them were small creatures with pointy ears, only as high as my waist…. Dwarves…

"DWARVES???" I said, bewildered. "They exist?"

"Of course they do. They just rarely go to your world so nobody sees them that much."

"Are they dangerous?" I said, gulping. They just looked so damn freaky.

"Hn." He said shaking his head. "Besides, I'll be with you when we go there."

"We're passing through them???"

"We have to." He answered simply. "It's the only way to get to the bath house. But before we go, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Do you remember the small bridge leading to the bath house?" he asked.

"Where I saw you earlier?" I asked back, remembering the first time I saw him.

"Hn." He said, nodding.

"What about it?"

"You need to hold your breath while we walk through."

"What?? Why?" I asked, what weird thing was going to happen now?

"Spirits see you once you breathe in even the tiniest bit of air. And if they do… Who know what will happen to you."

I swallowed. Hard. "Alright." I said. It wasn't like I had any other choice! Who would Ino and Sakura if me myself gets captured?

"Let's go then." He said, gripping my hand.

We quietly walked out of our hiding place and I saw the bridge again. Spirits where all around us. It was impossible that they weren't able to see me.

"We'er almost there. Get ready." Neji said.

"Hai." I answered. I had to do this. There was no other way. I looked alarmingly as the gap between us and the bridge lessened.

Five steps….

Four…

Three…

Two…

One.

"Now. Hold your breath." Neji said as we stepped on the bridge. But he didn't have to say those words. My hand was already covering my nose and mouth, robbing me of any source of breath.

"Good." He mumbled as he quickened our pace.

But even with us walking at top speed. It was getting harder for me to hold my breath. The bridge was too long.

We were halfway across when I suddenly felt my need for oxygen. I needed it. Now!

"Hold it. We're almost there." Neji said, as if reading my thoughts.

I nodded my head. We were nearly there.. Nearly…

"Neji-sama!" Something said, from our front. I was wondering where the voice came from until I something jumped at us with pointy ears.

I couldn't help but gasp in surprise as I saw the thing in front of me.

Just when air finally entered my lungs and allowed me to breath, I felt the eyes of the dwarf on me.

Uh-oh.

xOxOxOx

Well.. That's all… I told you it's not that good…But anyway…

Does anybody know Tenten's family name? I couldn't find it in the internet… so… I suppose I better ask you instead… And if she doesn't have any (Is that even possible??), what do you think it should be? I need it for the next chapters so I'm begging you to please tell me…

Don't Forget to Review! (It's ok to criticize. I learn from it. BUT NO FLAMES! PLEASE!)… BYE! ^_^


	3. I need a job!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Spirited Away either,,, too bad… :D

CHAPTER III

xOxOxOx

TENTEN's POV

"A human?!" The dwarf in front of us said, forgetting everything else.

"I-I'm no--" I stuttered as Neji put his arm forward and hit the dwarf with his palm.

Suddenly, everything that happened next was a blur. The only thing I could remember was Neji pulling me and that we were running away at a REALLY fast speed. (Did ya ever see Dash in The Incredibles?). I then noticed that we were entering a small garden and Neji finally stopped. He let go of my hand and I felt my knees weaken, it was a good thing I could force myself up.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, "I was just so surprised that the dwarf was that close…"

"Hn." Neji said, "I know. But next time you need to be more careful. Your lucky that only the dwarf noticed you."

"What happened to him? When we were running from the bridge I expected it to be following us but I saw nothing. Why did he let us escape like that?" I asked, all the questions escaping my mouth.

"Stop asking too many questions." He said, turning to look at the building beside us.

That was when I heard the voices coming from behind the wall. "Neji-sama is back. We need to get ready." One of the voices said.

"But where is he?" One asked back.

"He should be here by now."

"They're looking for me." Neji said. "I need to go."

"Wait. You're just gonna leave me here?" I said, failing to hide the tint of fear in my voice.

Neji looked at me thoughtfully. "Hn." He grunted, standing up. "See that door?" He asked, pointing at a small door behind me. Most of the door was hidden with shrubs and plants If he hadn't said that there was a door there, I might not have even seen it. "When you enter there, you'll see a long corridor. Walk through that corridor, but remember to go straight. No matter what happens, go straight."

"Why?"

"Hn." Was all that came from his mouth as he withdrawed something from the pouch wrapped around his leg.

"Well I guess that 'hn' means you don't want to tell me, right?" I asked.

"Here. You might need these." He said, handing me 3 tightly wrapped small packages, ignoring my question.

I took the packages, they were slightly heavy. "What are--" I stopped, finally realizing what they were. "knives??? I can't go around carrying knives!"

"Yes you can. And you should." He answered calmly. "And those aren't knves. They're called kunais."

"You think I care about what it's called?!" I said in horror.

"Just get it." He said, rolling his eyes. "Now listen. As I've said earlier, go through that door and head straight, then, you'll see a flight of stairs going down. Go there, and after five steps, you'll see a door to your right. Go inside and you'll see a man with a mask--"

"A mask?" I asked, in surprise.

"Don't interrupt me. And yes," He said, nodding his head. "Go to him and ask him to give you a job. Whatever he tells you to do, do it. As long as he'll give you a job."

"But doesn't that Orochimaru guy own the bath house? Why would I want to work for him? The man who turned my friends into pigs?"

"Because it's the only way he won't turn you into one." He answered, "I need to go now."

I quickly stood up before he could walk away. "I-I'll see you again, won't I?" I asked. It wasn't that I wanted to be with him again. Why would I want that? No… It was because he was the only one who seemed to realize that human beings who ACCIDENTALLY landed on their land shouldn't be turned into pigs.

"Maybe." Was what he answered me as he walked away.

All I could do was watch as he swiftly walked towards the building. He was such a… a…. "Urgh!" I said in frustration as I headed to the door he told me to go to. The door creaked as I slowly pushed it open, and I immediately found myself facing complete darkness.

I had to go in here???? I just breathed in deeply before stepping into the dark hallway.

xOxOxOx

I wiped the bead of sweat on my forehead as I finally reached the stairs. I wonder why he wanted me to go straight? If I had turned left or right, it would have been so much easier. I shivered slightly as I remembered the dark location I was in just a few moments ago.

FLASHBACK:

I had been walking for a few minutes now. It was a good thing I had the wall to guide me. It was so dark that I couldn''t even see what was in front of me! But that was when I finally saw a dim light ahead.

"Finally… Light…." I whispered, walking a bit faster.

Moving closer, I noticed that the light wasn't actually coming from straight ahead of me, it was coming from a passage to my left. I was about to take that path when I remembered what Neji said.

"_No matter what happens, go straight."_

The words he said echoes in my mind and I stopped. "Great…" I mumbled, walking back. "I guess I can't go THERE…" I whispered, as I glanced at the light one more time before heading back towards the dark hallway.

END OF FLASHBACK

I started descending the stairs as I recalled the number of hallways that led to my left and right. It was weird but all of them had light. Except the one I was following. As Neji had said, I saw a door to my right when I finally reached the fifth step. "Here goes…" I whispered as I opened the door.

Heat enveloped my body as I entered the room. "What the?" I exclaimed as I saw black, MOVING things on the floor. "Cockroaches?" I asked loudly to myself as I moved closer to examine the objects on the floor. That's when I saw that they were NOT cockroaches… They were just round, black things with… eyes… Weird…

"They're charcoal." A voice said from my right.

I raised my head in surprise to see a gray haired man reading a book. I didn't even notice him there.

"You must be the human they're all looking for. I'm Hatake Kakashi. What are you doing here?" He asked, lowering the book he was reading. That was when I saw what I didn't see before. He was wearing a mask. He was the one Neji was talking about.

"I-I need a job!" I blurted out.

"Well you went to the wrong person." Kakashi said, going back to his book.

"What? But Neji said--"

"Neji?" He said, looking up again. "Neji told you to come here?"

"Yes. He did… So… Will you give me a job?" I repeated.

"Hmmm…" Kakashi said, thinking deeply. "As I told you before, I'm not the one who can give you a job. But I;m the one who can allow you to go to that person."

"So… Where?" I asked, getting a bit confused.

"No… Not yet. I still need you to prove to me that you will be able to protect Orochimaru-sama from danger. If he will ever need you to." He added.

"How?"

He just lazily pointed to a dartboard at the end of the room.

"Oh…" I said as I looked around for a dart. There was none. "What am I supposed to throw?"

"That's up to you."

That's when I remembered that Neji gave me. The kunai! I quickly groped and pulled it out of my pocket. "Am I allowed to use this?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered.

I nervously held the kunai in my hand and realized how dumb I must have looked. I have never thrown a dart before, let alone a kunai. And… what would happen if she missed the board? Will the Kakashi guy turn her in? I looked at the kunai helplessly.

Oh well. There's no harm in trying. I aimed at the dart board and just thrusted the kunai.

Bulls eye.

"What??" I whispered out loud.

"You're pretty good." Kakashi said, nodding in approval. He removed the kunai from the board and gave it back to me. "Try that again."

"Okay…" I said, reluctantly. I aimed and threw it.

Bull's eye… Again…

"Have you ever thrown a kunai before?" He asked.

"No… Never…" I said, amazed at myself.

"Well… I can't say that your not good… Cause you ARE," He said as he looked at kunai in the red circle at the center of the dart board. It was a pretty far distance, and she was able to hit Bull's eye twice. And it was her first time. "All right then… I guess I can tell you how to get to Orochimaru-sama."

"Really???"

"Sure. Just go in that elevator." He said, pointing at an elevator at the side of the room.

"That's all?" I asked, surprised at the lack of information he gave me.

"Yup. That's all you have to do. I'll take care of everything else." He said, as he opened the elevator door for me.

I just stepped reluctantly inside.

"Good luck!" He whispered, as the door closed and I found myself alone once again.

END OF CHAPTER

xOxOxOxOx

Once again, I'm really, really, really sorry for the very late update... And sorry for all the grammatical errors of this chapter... i just feel to tired to double check... But I swear to correct them if I've got time.. Hm... I hope you like the changes that I did to the story Spirited Away... Somehow I just cannot imagine Kakashi having eight legs and it would have been really hard to explain Tenten going down a really really long flight of stairs... (for those of you who've watched Spirited Away...).

So anyway, I want to ask all of you again for some suggestions of what Tenten's family name should be...:D I just can't think of anything.... And do you have any suggestions of what should happen next? SOO... that's all i wanted to say and please review!


	4. Different

A/N: I'm sorry for the REALLY long update… But I've been really busy… Gomen!

Thanks to FrozenDragon for all the advice and suggestions, and to Sucoona Jatchbomb for the reviews. :D

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. =(

xOxOxOx

Darkness enveloped me as I stood inside the elevator. I brought out the last kunai out of my pocket. "Wow…" I whispered as I looked at the kunai's sharp edge. I just can't understand why I was so fascinated by it. And how the hell was I able to hit Bull's eye?

I finally felt the elevator slow down and stop.

Brightness filled me as the door opened. I looked ahead and saw another corridor. I pocketed the kunai and reluctantly stepped out. The corridor was pretty narrow, leading to a single door way before me. I had no choice but to finally step forward.

I strode on quickly, as to reach my destination when the door opened. "Come in." A voice said from inside.

This place just keeps getting weirder.

As I entered the room, I found myself standing in front of a long-haired, pale faced man.

"You're the human we've all been looking for. What do you need?" He asked.

"I-I n-need a j-job." I stammered, looking at the man's eyes. They had slits. _Slits_.

"A job?" The man said, stepping closer to me. "You??? You're just a useless weakling! And besides, this is no place for humans."

I found myself speechless. Why was everyone thinking that I was the only one in this stupid place? This guy in front of me looked human… well… kinda! Neji was a human! Why did they all act like she was the only one?

"This is a bath house." The man continued. "A bath house where 8 million gods rest their weary bones. You're friends had some nerve! Gobbling our guest's food like pigs! And you, you'll never see you're world again. You'll actually make a lovely piglet." He whispered to my ear.

I gulped. I could feel my legs tremble. His tongue almost touched my ear!

"I see you're trembling." The man said, chuckling. "Actually, I'm impressed that you made it this far. Tell me… Who helped you?"

I pressed my lips together. I could never tell this man who Neji is! I don't want to be responsible if anything bad happened to him!

"Who was it? You can tell me." He persisted.

"I-I… Please let me work here!" I shouted again, speaking the only words I could think of.

The man chuckled. "You're a tenacious one. Fine, since you made it this far… I'll let you." He said as a piece of paper suddenly appeared in his hand.

"Ew." I expressed as the man handed me the paper using his tongue. His tongue!

"I need you to sign your full name on this." He said, pointing to a line in the bottom side of the paper. "But remember, one peep out of you about anything, and you'll join your friends."

I nodded and wiped the drool off the paper and wrote my name on the line.

_Tenten Jiao'rong_

"Unbelievable." He whispered, walking away from me. "That ridiculous oath I took to give work to whoever asks."

He took back the paper and looked at the name I wrote. "What a pretty name." He said as my written surname disappeared. From now on, you're plainly Tenten. Forget your surname. Got it?"

I nodded, and suddenly, my memories seemed to get blurry. And I began to forget about my surname.

I turned around quickly as I heard a familiar voice. "Did you call me?" I gasped in surprise as I saw Neji standing there. Just as emotionless as ever. What was he doing here???

"This girl is working here as for now. Look after her." The long-haired man instructed.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama. You're name?" He asked, facing me.

"What?" He's asking fro my name??? Just moments ago… He told me that he knew it! "T-tenten." I stuttered finding it best to answer him for now.

"Follow me." Neji commanded, walking away.

xOxOxOx

I found myself in the elevator… again. But this time, I was with Neji. A Neji who didn't even seem to remember me!

"You work for him? You never told me that." I said as I felt the elevator move.

"Hn. No idle chatter." He answered. "And from now on, you address me as Neji-sama."

"H-hai." I answered. What happened to him? He was a lot kinder a while ago. And wasn't he the one who offered to help me? I looked again at his emotionless face as the elevator door opened. He still looked the same… But what happened to his attitude?

As we stepped out, numbers of different creatures crowded before us. Dwarfs, humans… and creatures I didn't even know the name of. I had a hard time trying not to scream.

"This is Tenten. From now on, she'll be working here." Neji announced.

"But Neji-sama… She's human!" One of the dwarves shouted.

"I'm aware of that." Neji answered. "But she signed the contract."

"What? Orochimaru-sama hired her?" One of the humans said.

"Hai. Now where's Temari?" He asked out loud.

"What?! Why me??!" A girl with blonde hair and four ponytails answered from the crowd.

"Because I said so." Neji answered. "You'll be in charge of her."

"Urgh… You owe me one Neji." The girl whispered as she pulled me away.

I turned my head just in time to see his black hair as he walked away from us. Is that really him?

END OF CHAPTER

xOxOxOx

A/N: Man… I know this chapter wasn't that good, and that there were a lot of doors,Soooorrryyy… :D... Hm, just finished editing it, most of the lines here were taken from the movie itself, I couldn't think of anything to replace it with, sorry.

Anyway, I got Tenten's surname from "Jiao" meaning cunning and pretty, and "rong" meaning Weapons, since that's her specialty… And I followed the format that used in writing Furi'iki. (Thanks For the idea!)

I'll try to update SOON… :D

Please review!


	5. Familiar

Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto.. 

Hey there! So, I decided that I would continue this story! ^^

I just reread this whole story and I can't believe how bad it was… …. So starting from now, I'll try to make it a lot better!

And thanks to: Tamichan123, sasukerocks123 and w.i.t.c.h. fan for giving me back my interest on this story!

Chapter V

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Tenten POV

"Tsk…" the girl named Temari muttered as she pulled me by my hand. "Why does Neji have to pass all the freakin work to me? So what's your name, again?"

"Tenten."

"Tenten… Are you Chinese or something?"

I found it best not to answer as she pulled me into a small room. As I looked around I noticed that beds were scattered all around the floor.

"You sleep here." Temari said as she pointed to a small bed nearest to the door.

I nodded my head as she headed to a wardrobe at the end of the room. The doors creaked as she slowly opened it.

It was full of pink kimonos. Temari pulled one out and turned her gaze to me. "Too big…" She murmured stuffing the kimono in and pulling another. She measured it to me again and murmured the same thing.

I sighed as my mind wandered again. Why did Neji just shun her of like that? One moment he seemed to be helping me… And the next thing you knew, he was ignoring me like I was someone he never knew.

"Here you go!" temari shouted, awaking me from my thoughts. She held out a pink kimono and an apron.

"Oh thanks…" I said, bowing politely. And I remembered him again. "Umm. Temari-san? Does Neji have short-term memory loss?" Memory loss. It might have sounded weird but it was the only possible reason that he would ignore me like that.

"Wha--?" Temari's eyes widened as she looked curiously at me. "Neji? Memory loss? Haha… Nah, I don't think so…" She murmured looking down. "That guy's brain is too big that he never forgets anything…"

"Oh… Then does he have a twin or something?"

"Twins? I hope not… I can barely stand one Neji." She said, laughing.

I looked down. "But he seemed kind when he--"

"Kind? Neji? Tsk… Yeah right… Listen Tenten…" Temari said, holding my shoulder. "You musn't trust Neji. He's Orochimaru's henchman… You musn't listen to a guy like him…"

I forced myself to nod as I looked sternly at her. Although Neji was a bit mean, he DID help me…

"You need to get in those clothes… You can rest here for now. Your work starts tomorrow." She said as she headed out the door. "Stay in this room." Was her last words as she disappeared out the door.

I looked at the pink kimono I was holding. It was the kind of kimono people wore while cleaning. I quickly undressed and put on the clothes she had given me. That's when I remembered. "Shit.." I softly murmured as I looked around me. So many things had happened that I had completely forgotten my bag. I gazed around the room but to no avail.

Oh well… There's nothing more I can do about it. I slowly headed to my bed. There was nothing else to do but sleep. I lay down and closed my eyes. Thoughts started to flood my head. Everything was just so weird. I'm in this spirit world. My friends are pigs. And the only person who helped me has seemed to forgotten all about me. I opened my eye as I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I wiped it angrily. This was no time for crying.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

NEJI's POV

I turned my head as I walked away. The last thing I saw was the two buns at the top of her head. "Be careful…" I whispered as I headed back to the elevator.

I admit, I was a bit worried when I left her alone in the garden. But at least she found a way to Orochimaru-sama. I don't know why I want to help her. I just get the urge to. Maybe it's because I don't want the things that happened to me, happen to her too.

The elevator door opened again and I walked out. I headed to Orochimaru-sama's room. He's probably leaving by now. I entered the room and headed to the balcony. He was standing there, ready to leave.

"Ahh… Neji-kun…" He whispered as I approached him. "So how's Tenten?"

"He's being taken care of by Temari, Orochimaru-sama."

"Good." He answered, nodding his head. "She was a feisty one. But she was very pretty too… Don't you think, Neji-kun?"

"I didn't have the time to examine her face, Orochimaru-sama…. So I do not have the right to judge her beauty yet."

Orochimaru smiled as he turned his head to face me. "But I was surprised that she wen't to me right away… You didn't help her, did you?"

"I'm afraid not Orochimaru-sama. I was busy escorting the Spirits at the time she came here."

"Oh… Alright." He answered as he transformed into a white snake with wings. (A/N: Lol…Let's just pretend that he can do that, alright?). The wings flapped as orochimaru slowly lifted off the ground and disappeared to the sky.

I went back in and headed back to my room. I looked around it. There was a bed on the side and a small window opposite it. I walked towards the window and looked up to the sky. The stars were shining brightly tonight.

The image of the girl named Tenten returned back to my head. Her light brown eyes… Those two buns on the top of her head. She looked so familiar. I must have seen her somewhere before… I just don't remember where and when…

I sighed as I slowly closed the window. Orochimaru-sama suspects me already. Maybe I shouldn't have helped her. But since I've started, I might as well help her and her friends get back. Besides, she might help me remember… Remember who I used to be…

I headed back to my bed and sat down at the edge of it. That's when I caught sight of the brown bag at the edge of the room. I might as well return that to her, too. Then I saw a small piece of paper sticking out of the opening. Curiousity got the best of me. I headed towards the bag and pulled out the paper. It was an envelope. A green one. I turned it and saw words scribbled on the front.

"_To: Tenten-chan!_"

I didn't usually touch things that weren't mine. But those words filled me with curiousity. Besides, the things written inside might be able to help her.

My hand slowly opened the envelope.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: I'm SO sorry it's so short! I just thought it would be best if I ended it here… Anyway, I'll make sure the enxt chapters will be a lot longer than this! :D

Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!


	6. Ninjas

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Spirited Away.

A/N: Here's the 6th Chapter… Thanks to jcallie19 for the review!

Chapter VI- Ninjas

xOxOxOx

Tenten's POV

It had been two hours since I lay down on my bed. All the other elf-like girls and Temari were fast asleep. I turned my head to face the ceiling as I heard somebody snore.

I sighed as I remembered my bag. The very reason I felt so uneasy. Where could I have dropped it? What if somebody found it? And I got a very vague memory of something important I left inside. But what it is… I just can't remember. The stars were very bright. Just like his eyes.

"Argh…" I exclaimed as I closed my eyes. This was no time to think of that bastard. I sighed once more as I forced myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to find everybody in the room still fast asleep. But who could blame them? It was merely dawn, the faint light of the early sun seeping through the windows.

That's when I heard the door slowly open. My back was facing the door so I had no chance to see who had come in. But his footsteps were very soundless so I could easily deduce that the person was stealthy.

My body shook as the person placed his hand on my shoulder. "Meet me in the place where I saw you cry…" he whispered.

I easily identified the voice. It was him. Neji. The door opened again as he left the room. I turned but he had already gone.

"In the place I found you crying…" I repeated to myself. Yeah, what a GREAT way to describe a place.

But nonetheless, I was excited of the possibility of leaving the bath house so I quickly rose myself. Luckily, all the girls inside the room were still fast asleep, since I didn't feel like explaining myself to anyone.

I quickly made my way through the corridors, still wearing the kimono that Temari had given me. I finally found the room where I first met the Kakashi guy and opened the door slowly. His snores filled the rooms as he slept on a bed in the floor. I was about to exit the room when curiosity filled me. Quietly, I made my way to his bed and slowly removed the blanket covering his face. He was still wearing that stupid mask. Dang.

I exited the bath house the way I came in and I couldn't help but smile when the rays of the sun hit me. It felt so warm. I looked around me. The bath house stood on a small hill, covered with various trees. And below it, I could easily see a variety of buildings. It wasn't so bad after all.

I made my way down the hill, passing the bridge we had walked through. I walked through the buildings and finally found myself in the place where Neji told me to go to. He was already there.

"Your finally here." He said when he saw me coming.

"Why did you call me?" I asked, I still couldn't forget the fact that he ignored me last night.

"I'm showing you your friends." He said.

"Really?" I asked, excited.

"Hn." He said, nodding his head.

I followed him through the bushes as we once again made our way through the buildings.

"Never come here alone." He said as we walked.

"Hai." I answered. I had no intention to, anyway.

At last, we reached a small house at the end of village. It looked vaguely familiar.

Neji knocked on the door and I gasped as the door opened. There, facing us was Ino. She didn't change even a bit.

"Good morning." She answered.

Neji nodded as he pulled me into the building. My eyes widened as I looked around. No wonder it was familiar… It was the same bakery where I, Ino and Sakura had gone earlier.

Sakura stood behind the counter.

"Sakura!" I shouted as I ran towards her, but Neji pulled me back.

Sakura looked confused. "Sakura? What's that, ma'am?"

I felt speechless as I looked at her. I turned to Ino but she just looked at me curiously.

"Let's go." Neji instructed as he pulled me out of the building.

"What's wrong with them?!" I shouted as we went out.

"Hn." Neji said.

"Answer me! What happened to them?"

"Orochimaru-sama took they're names. It's how he controls them." Neji said.

"Wh—But why aren't they pigs?"

"Since you got a job from the bath house, Orochimaru-sama transformed them back. But…" he looked up to the sky. "They've forgotten everything…"

"I--" I dropped to the ground, frustrated.

"Here." He said holding out a brown bag.

"My bag!" I shouted as I pulled it from him.

"There's a letter inside." He said "You need to read it."

I nodded as I pulled out a green envelope. There was something written on it.

"To: Tenten-chan!"

I slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a paper.

"Dear Tenten-chan…

Congratulations on being accepted in Konoha University! I knew you could do it! How could you not, with the power of youth! I hope we can go to your house next week just in time for my youthful birthday.

I miss all of you. And don't forget to say hi to your beautifully youthful friend, Sakura-chan!

Congratulations again!

Lee Jiao'rong"

"Jiao'rong…" Tenten whispered. "That's my family name!"

Neji nodded. "Orochimaru-sama took that from you. Without knowing your name, you'll never be able to return home."

"Oh…" I said, relieved that I was able to remember. "But how about you?" I asked. "Don't you remember yours?"

He sadly shook his head. "I've been here for a very long time now… But I never remembered…."

He looked so different. So… sad. "Don't worry." I said, smiling. "Maybe I can help your remember."

Neji looked at me.

"Thank you." Was all he said.

xOxOxOx

We walked around the 'town' as I bombarded him with questions.

"Temari-san told me that you were Orochimaru's henchman… What do you do?"

"Basically…" He started. "I protect him."

"Explain."

"Well, if humans come here. They get trained as ninjas and accumulate skills. And their skills are usually based on their talents in the real human world."

"Really?" I asked, excited. "Like what?"

"Like your friend Sakura, she has the ability to heal… and your friend Ino has the mind transfer jutsu."

"Wow…That's probably because Sakura's parents are doctors."

Neji nodded.

"Well how about you?"

"I accumulated an eye skill… Byakugan."

"What does that do?" I asked.

"When I activate it, I have 360° vision."

"Woah! I said in amazement… But how about me?"

Neji's eyebrow raised. "Don't you know yet?"

I shook my head.

"Remember the kunai I gave you? What happened to it?"

"Well… When I threw it, it hit bull's eye."

"Exactly." He said, nodding his head. "You have 100% accuracy."

"Which means…"

"You always hit the target…"

"Wow!" I said, amazed. I never knew I could be like this. "But… what am I gonna use it for? I'm just merely a worker for the bath house… I'm not a henchman like you are…"

"Hn." He said, looking thoughtful. "I've got a hunch. But I'm not sure yet."

"Oh…" I said disappointed. We had finally reached the garden with the door leading to the bath house. "Will I see you again?" I asked. I still had too many questions.

He nodded his head. "We'll meet again, same time, same place tomorrow."

"Alright." I said smiling, as I once again entered the door.

END

A/N: FinallY! A twist! :D. I couldn't think of anything to do with this story so I decided to make them Ninjas! Hehe. I hope it's not too weird though…

If any of you have suggestions of what I should add or change in this story, kindly put them in your reviews! Thanks!

Um… I'll update when I get atleast 3 reviews. See? I'm that desperate… So please…

Review!


	7. Work

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Spirited Away

A/N: As promised, here's the 6th chapter…

Thanks to the reviewers: w.i.t.c.h. fan in ut, jcallie19, Black'MirR0r and WhiTe JacKet!

Chapter VI- Work

xOxOxOx

The whole bath house was busy when I got back. Hundreds of elves and a few humans were bustling around, working.

That's when I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I stood on tiptoes just to see through the crowd until I saw the person who was calling. With the four ponytails at the back of her head, it was pretty easy to find her.

"Where were you?" She asked, irritated, when I finally got to her.

"Sorry Temari-san…" I apologized.

She just scoffed as she handed me a mop and a brush. "Follow me."

I strode behind her as we made our way through the crowd. I looked down below when we reached the 2nd floor and there, I saw many different kinds of… creatures… soaking themselves in tubs.

"They're spirits." Temari informed me when she saw me looking at them. "They go here to cleanse and bathe themselves."

She stopped as we antered a wide, wooden room.

"Mop the floor and brush the walls." She instructed as she left.

I sighed as I began my job.

xOxOxOx

"Here you go." Temari said as she handed me my lunch.

"Thanks…"

We were sitting on a small tabe. It was the worker's lunch break and most of us headed to this large room to eat.

"Um… Temari-san?" I started awkwardly.

"What?" She asked as she brought her food to her mouth.

"Well… I was juts wondering but your human right?"

"Obviously." She answered as she gobbled more food. "I don't look like a spirit do I?"

I chuckled. "Then what type of skill did you acquire?"

"Skill? So Neji told you, huh?"

"no! Neji di--"

"Don't worry." She said smiling, I won't tell anyone. "And about my skill, see this fan?" She asked pointing to a big fan that she always carried on her back.

"What about it?"

"I got this when I came here. It serves as a makeshift club to me, and I can also use it to glide upon."

"Really? Cool!"

She smiled. "Not really…"

"But, how long have you been here?"

"A long time.." She said sadly, "Though not as long as Neji…"

"What happened? Don't you remember?" I asked again.

"Well… I always have an image about two boys… Redheads… But that's all…"

"can't you remember who they are?"

"Nah…" She said, shaking her head. "I tried, but I juts can't."

"Oh…" I said sadly, as I looked down on my plate.

"But anyway, How bout you? What ability do you have?"

"Neji told me that I have 100% accuracy…"

"Really? That's nice!" She said. "But you'll need lot of tools for that right? Maybe I can help you get some!" She offered.

"No… I don't think I'm gonna use it anyway." I said.

"You can't be so sure you know… But, if you change your mind, you can come to me." She said, smiling.

"Thanks." Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

xOxOxOx

"Temari." The foreman said as he entered the room we were cleaning.

"Yes?"

"You need to clean the big tub."

"What?!" Temari screeched as she made her way to the foreman.

"Orochimaru-sama's orders." The foreman said as he left.

Temari groaned in frustration as she pulled me out of the room. "I swear! Someday… I'm gonna kill that snake asshole and get out of this place.."She said as we made our way to the tub.

"Well why don't you?" I asked curiously. "You've got skills…"

She laughed lightly as she looked at me. "It's not that easy, silly…Orochimaru-sama's the BEST and the strongest in this place…."

"But maybe if you fight them all together then…"

"I wish! But… its impossible… Too many people here are scared of him. Besides, they say that only one person could defeat him."

"Who?" I asked.

"Jiraiya-sama."

"Who's he?"

"They say that he's Orochiamru-sama's best friend… before."

"before? What happened?" I couldn't help asking so many questions.

"None of us know..."

"Oh…" I stopped as we reached a room. Now I understood why Temari was angry. In the center of the room was a REALLY big tub. Not to mention, dirty, filthy and every disgusting word you can think of. The whole tub was covered in goo that looked like booger.

"This is where our most dirty, grimy spirits go. And now…" She started as she brought out her brush. "We have to clean it…"

xOxOxOx

We spent hours cleaning that single tub.

"Now… to order water…" Temari said as we finished scrubbing all the dirt. "We need to get this __ from the foreman." She said, showing me a red, __. She brought me to the side of the room and opened a small hatch.

"you just clip it here and pull that rope… Then Kakashi-san will send you the water.. Try it." She said, indicating a thin rope that hung from above..

I carefully did as she said and pulled the rope. Immediately, water poured from a big outlet above the tub.

"That's gonna take a while…" She said, staring at the water flowing down. "Here. You can have this… You might need it." She said, handing me a red __.

"thank you." I said as I pocketed the __

"Pull that rope when it's full." She said, pointing to another rope that hung above the tub. "I'll go get us some food." She said heading out.

I nodded and watched quietly as the water filled the tub.

xOxOxOx

NORMAL POV

"Stop it from coming." Orochimaru ordered to a dozen dwarves.

"hai." They answered, though it was clear in their eyes that they didn't want to go.

The sky slowly darkened as a huge creature made its way to the bath house. Only to be stopped by a dozen dwarves blocking the bridge the bridge that led to it.

"We're sorry but were closed!" They all squeeked in fear.

But the creature just reached out a hand, wiped down the dwarves and made its way to the bath house.

"I guess we have no choice." Orochimaru whispered as they opened the bath house door. He flinched as the smell of rotten eggs filled his nose when it made its way in.

He forced himself to smile.

"Call for Tenten." He whispered to the foreman.

The foreman nodded his head and quickly went for her.

"Good evening." He greeted as the creature entered. He had no choice but to serve it.

"She's here." The foreman said as Tenten followed behind him.

TENTEN's POV

I couldn't help but gasp and cover my nose when I saw and smelled the THING standing in front of the door. It looked like a huge slug but was covered in sludge and reeked of rotten eggs.

"tenten. Show some respect for our guest." Orochimaru said. I nodded my head and reluctantly took my hand from my nose, as once again , the decaying odor filled it.

"Bring him to the tub." Orochimaru instructed.

"Why me???" I thought as turned around and led the way.

xOxOxOx

The thing followed me as I brought him to the tub that me and temari took hours to clean. The creature went straight to the tub when we reached it, spilling half of the water that was in it.

Luckily I had the __ that Temari gave me. I clipped it to the hatch and pulled the rope as water flowed out from the outlet. The water filled the whole tub, covering the creature.

"I should have known." Said a voice beside me. I looked to see Orochimaru watching the creature curiously.

He performed a couple of hand seals, and the next thing I knew… The creature disappeared and it it's place stood a boy. He was wearing a white coat that reached up to his mouth, Sunglasses that completely hid his eyes and his hood was up.

He walked quietly towards Orochimaru and handed him something. I think it was money. Orochimaru nodded his head and left. When he was out of sight, he turned his head towards me and handed me a small green object, and a few small scrolls.

I looked down at it. The scrolls were blank and the small object looked like a pea, only bigger.

I raised my head to thank him but he was gone.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: argh.. the ending sucks… It was too… rushed… I'm sorry! The part with the creature thing was really hard to explain in words.. I hope it was ok with you guys though!

Thanks for reading, anyway! :D

Please review… please???


	8. A test?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto nor Spirited away.

A/N: Yay! First week of BORING school is finally over! Let's hope next week will be better. XD

Thank you to the people who reviewed: w.i.t.c.h. fan in ut, BlaCk'MirRor and jcallie19! And also to everyone else who included this story to their favorites and put this story on alert! THANK YOU!

Chapter VIII- A test?

xOxOxOx

Tenten's POV

"Wow! I can't believe that you had the guts to give a bath to that spirit!" Temari shouted in amazement when we got to the room.

"I still can't see why you so impressed. He was just like any other spirit." I said, muching the snack she brought in. "And besides, I just gave him a bath!"

"Just gave him a bath? The foreman told me that no one wanted to give him a bath because of his smell! And he even said that the spirit was covered in goo! And there you were! And besides, he wasn't _just _a spirit! He was the spirit of insects! One of the most powerful in the human world!!" She said again.

"Just forget about it, alright?" I told her. I just couldn't understand why everyone was so amazed. Sure, he was stinky, even maybe more than stinky but surely, they must have given baths to those kinds before.

"Fine, fine." She said, giving up. She took the scroll that the spirit gave me and examined it closely. "Wow… This is a good summoning scroll." She said.

"Really?" I said, proud. That was the one thing I was happy about, the scroll that the spirit had given me.

"Yup!" She said, "Want me to teach you how to use it?" She asked, eagerly.

"No… Not yet…" I answered, I was as eager as she was but I couldn't think of any reason to learn yet.

"Hmph! Fine… Kill joy!" She teased, as she went to her bed, yawning. "I;m so tired… Good night." She whispered.

"Goodnight."

xOxOxOx

"_Ino! Sakura!" I shouted as I made my way through the alley. I reached the end of the village where neji had brought me before._

_I saw two pigs lying lazily in a pen. 'that must be them.' I thought, as I ran to it._

"_Look! A spirit gave me something that could cure you!" I shouted, holding out the small green ball that the spirit had given me._

_As if understanding me, the two pigs slowly rose to their feet and made their way to me. _

"_Open you mouths!" I shouted, dividing the ball into two._

_The two pigs miraculously obeyed my order._

"_Here goes…" I whispered, before plopping the medicine to their open mouths._

_I watched excitedly as the pigs swallowed it._

'_Any minute now…' I thought as I saw them freeze._

_But instead of transforming back, the two pigs dropped to the ground…_

_Dead._

I awoke in shock to find myself in a dark room.

"Just a dream." I whispered to myself, wiping the beads of sweat that made its way to my hairline. "At least now I have an idea on what that green ball is…"

The dream replayed again in my head, scene by scene. Of course it was just a dream, I thought, laying my head back on the pillow. After all, Ino and Sakura were back to normal now. They just don't remember anything… yet.

I stared quietly at the dark for minutes. Until I finally decided to go meet up with Neji. Just like the day before, I snuck out quietly and made my way to the clearing.

I wasn't a bit surprised when Neji wasn't there yet. After all, it wasn't even dawn yet when I arrived. The sky was still bluish-black.

That's when I saw a small grayish thing on the ground. "A kunai…" I whispered as I brought the object up. It was a bit rusty but it still had a very sharp edge.

I walked to a tree trunk and carefully carved an imaginary target using the kunai. 'Time to test my accuracy.' I thought as I moved about 7 meters away. I was pretty lucky that the clearing was wide. It made a perfect training place.

I aimed at the target then threw the kunai.

Bull's eye.

"Wow…" I whispered as I retrieved it.

Minutes later, I still found myself throwing the same kunai again and again, moving a bit farther each time. But no matter how far I went, It always was a perfect hit.

"Hn." A grunt sounded from behind, scaring me.

"NEji!" I shouted in relief as I turned around to face the long-haired boy.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." He said quietly.

"I just wanted to see how far I would go before I miss." I explained.

"Well you've gotten pretty far." He said, as he looked at the target, now about 15 meters away.

I smiled proudly when I saw how far I reached.

"But your not good enough yet." He said.

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"Here." He said, taking the kunai from me and pointing to it's edge. It had gotten slightly blunt. "Your throwing it too hard." He explained.

"Oh…" I said, finally understanding. "But what's the use of learning that? I won't use all this training anyway." I said, remembering that I was just a cleaner of the bath house.

"Not really."

I looked at him, confused. 'Not really?'

"My guess was correct." He said, twirling the kunai on his index finger. "Orochimaru-sama will be giving a test… and if you pass it.. You may be able to leave." He said.

"Really?!" I asked, eagerly.

"Yes. And you can bring your friends home, too."

"And what kind of test is it?" I asked again.

"I can't tell you for now. But you have to train." He said.

"Oh… When is it?"

"That's the problem…" He said.

"What?!" I asked, clearly disappointed.

"We will have to do something to make Orochimaru-sama notice you and give you a chance to take the test..."

"B-but how am I going to do that?" I asked, losing hope every second.

"The time will come. And you will have a chance. But for now, we need to make you stronger." He said, determinedly.

"Fine." I said, nodding my head.

"Where's the scroll the spirit gave you?" He asked.

"How did you know about that?"

"Hn." He said, handing me tha kunai. "rumors about you being able to bathe that spirit spread all around the bath house."

"It wasn;t such a big deal you know… And about the scroll… I… didn't bring it."

"Hn." He just said as he looked at me, accusingly.

"Well, I never thought that I was going to use it!" I said, defending myself.

"Hn." He said, shaking his head. "Then there is no use for me to be here." He said, turning away. "We shall train tomorrow. When you finally remember to bring that scroll."

I frowned as I looked at him. "Fine." I said, stomping out of the clearing, bt deep inside, I felt so excited about the chance of being able to go home.

xOxOxOx

Temari yawned as she resigned herself to her bed. "So… What did Neji tell you today?" She asked, laying her head on her pillow. We were both alone in the room, so it was the perfect time to talk about things. I was pretty lucky I had Temari. At least I had someone to confine and talk to.

"He told me about the test that Orochimaru will be giving."

"Oh, that." She said, obviously bored. "Well did he tell you that none of us have been given a chance to have that test yet?"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah…" She said, disappointed. "They say he only gives a test if you really deserve to go back."

"Well I do!" I said, indignantly buoyantly.

"Tell that to him." She said, turning her head to me. "But if Neji tells you train… I guess it's the best thing you can do. After all, he knows a lot of things that we don't"

I sighed as I, too, resigned myself to my bed. "I hope so."

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: I hope that was long enough. :D

I really have no idea what I'm gonna do with the next chapter… so if anyone has ideas, please feel free to tell me… I really need help.

Please review!


	9. Moments

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… nor Spirited Away

A/N: We'll be forwarding to many days after for now…:D… Oh, and this chapter will all be about three specific moments Neji and Tenten spent together, as you can see in the title of this chapter. Oh, and this chapter is for: w.i.t.c.h. fan in ut.. thanks for all the reviews. :D

Chapter IX- Moments

xOxOxOx

TENTEN's POV

"Throw them harder." Neji instructed as we ended up our training. He bent down quietly, picking up a kunai.

It had been three days since he told me about the test, and ever since then, he had been training me none stop. Though after what Temari told me, I couldn't see the point. But since it was Neji training me, I had no choice but to obey.

"Hai." I answered as I continued picking the weapons that were on the ground.

Neji had become my teacher and at the same time, a very good friend. Sometimes, after training or whenever we were walking, we would always talk to each other. And true, he was a little- no, a lot- boring to talk to, what with his one syllable "hn" replies. But sometimes, it just felt that he understood the things that I said. It was like I could tell him everything, even the things that I never told Temari. It was really weird… Like a know him from somewhere…

I shook my head as I picked up the last katana. There was no chance that I know him. It was just… impossible.

"Here." Neji said, handing me the tools he helped pick.

"Thanks," I muttered as I took the weapons from him. For the slightest moment, our hands brushed. He looked dazed for a moment, but I saw him shrug it off.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Hn."

"Come on Neji!" I shouted , persistently, with the time we spent together, I had learned how to pester him really well.

"Hn."

"Neji….!"

"You hands…" He said, turning away slightly.

"Hm?" I asked, arching my brow. "What about them?" I asked as I brought my hands up, examining them in the light.

"They're… soft…" He whispered.

"So??" I said, chuckling at the tint of pink that made its way to his cheeks.

"I didn't expect them to be…" He said, finally turning to me. "It's just that you throw those weapons and you clean the bath house everyday that I'm a bit surprised their not calloused…" he explained.

"Oh… " I said, realizing his explanation. "Yeah… It is kinda weird…" I said, brushing my palms together.

We walked the rest of the way to the bath house in silence.

xOxOxOx

Days passed again, and I followed the same routine.

Wake up.

Go to meeting place.

Train.

Check on Ino and Sakura.

Go back to the bath house.

Clean.

Talk with Temari.

Sleep.

Three days passed, and I felt so exhausted. Once, when I woke up, I felt a throbbing sensation on the back of my head. I slowly forced myself in a sitting position. Then, putting my hands down on the side of my bed, I gradually stood up. But as I put a foot forward and started to walk, I suddenly lost balance and felt dizzy. My foot fell back and I found myself sitting on my bed again. "Damn…" I cursed silently.

Of all the times to have a headache… Why now? I sat on my bed for a few minutes first, before I finally stood up slowly. My head still throbbed but since the dizziness was gone, I was able to stand up and make my way.

I walked slowly, to lessen the giddy feeling of my body. When I finally reached our meeting place, Neji was already standing there, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Your late." He said.

"Sorry." I said, forcing myself to smile. I had been asking for his help with training and didn't want him to make such a fuss over my head ache.

"Here." He said, handing me a kunai.

"Hai." I said, nodding. He always did this before we started our training. I stepped back about 10 meters from the target and tried to aimed. But all that resulted was a blurry vision of a tree. I just sighed and threw the kunai, it would hit anyway.

But I was wrong.

The kunai zoomed away from me and hit the very edge of the tree. I… missed.

"I missed?" I asked, unbelieving. I turned my head towards Neji, he looked surprised, too.

I took a step forward but the pain in my head throbbed again, stopping me in my tracks. I tried to move normally after, but Neji saw me. He quickly strode towards me and placed his hand on my forehead.

"You're forehead's hot." He said.

"I--"

"You're not feeling well, aren't you?" He asked accusingly. "So that's why you were late."

"No, I'm not!" I said, stepping away from him, as his hands parted from my forehead.

He shook his head disapprovingly and stepped towards me again.

"I told you Neji, I'm not sick." I said, as I sat down on the grass and leaned against the trunk of the tree behind me. It was the only thing I could do to prevent myself from getting dizzy and falling to the ground.

Neji sighed and sat beside me. "Fine." He said, sitting beside me. "Then I'll give you ten minutes to rest, then we'll continue our training." He said, playing along with me.

I sighed and glanced at him. He was just sitting there, staring ahead of him. It was true that I wasn't feeling good but I didn't want to waste his time in coming here and tell him that I didn't want to train. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I saw orange light creeping through the windows when I woke up. I was surprised at the sudden bed I was sleeping on and looked around. I was back in my room. That was when I remembered where I had been before. "Oh no…" I whispered, realizing I had been sleeping since then.

"So your finally awake." A voice said from the door.

I turned my head and saw Temari standing there, smiling at me. "Hey Temari."

"You're fever's gone down." She said, walking towards me and placing her hand on my forehead, feeling my temperature. "Neji carried you here." She said, smirking.

"Neji… what?"

"Yeah." She said, laughing. "You looked really good." She said, teasing me.

"Stop it Temari." I said, but at the same time felt my face slightly heat up. Why the hell was I blushing?

"What? I'm just being honest." She said, chuckling. "Don't you notice that he's really kind to you? He even carried you till here!"

"It's because I was sick!" I said, reasoning.

"Yeah, yeah…" She said, still laughing. "Rest a bit more. I'll bring you something to eat." She said, heading for the door.

xOxOxOx

NEJI'S POV

She would always tell me stories. Stories about what they did in the bath house, stories about Temari and most of the time, stories about Ino and Sakura. I would just nod and listen, but every single word she stays always remained in my head.

She asked questions, too. About Orochimaru, about the missions he gave me, about the world she was in. She was curious. But one particular question, sparkled something inside of me.

It was 3 days after she had gotten sick. We were walking back to the bath house again. And as usual, she was bickering on and on and on and on and on about what happened the day before. She told me every detail of it. And I mean everything. From the kind of mop she used in cleaning, to the kind spirit she gave a bath to.

I was just silent as usual, listening to every word she said, nodding every once in a while. Then our topic went to Temari. She told me about how kind she was to her. How much she was like a sister to her. And that was when she stopped in her tracks.

I just continued walking, thinking that she would follow soon after, but after taking 6 steps, and noticed that she wasn't following I turned around and saw her watching me.

"Come on." I instructed. She was acting weird again.

"You…" She said, looking into my lavender eyes with her brown ones.

"I what?" I asked.

"You… don't… smile…" She said, sadly.

"Hn?" I asked, confused. That was one of the most random questions she ever asked me.

"After all the time we'ver spent together… After all the stories I tell you… You never smiled."

I thought back to the many days I was with her and realized that what she said was true.

"You miss them, don't you?" She asked, suddenly.

"Who--?" Then I realized who she was referring to.

"It may be true that you don't remember… But you miss them…" She said, walking towards me.

All I could was look down to the ground. She was right. I did. For all this years, I missed my family. I missed my friends. The family and friends that I didn't even remember. I wanted to remember them. It was the reason why I was and helped Tenten. She seemed to be a part of it. A part of my old life. She seemed to be the one who would finally help me remember.

"That's why you always look so sad…" She said.

I finally looked up to her. "Even if I did… Nothing will change."

"That's not true." She said, shaking her head. "I'll help you."

"What?"

"I'll help you." She said, suddenly taking my hand, surprising me. "I'll help you remember."

I looked at her deep, brown eyes, they looked so sincere.

"What if I won't? What if I won't remember?" I asked, shocked at the sudden questions I was asking her.

"I'll be here…" She said, smiling.

She was right. She was always there, she always made me happy, though I never really showed her. And… I always seemed to care for her more than the rest, even when I first saw her standing on that bridge. Then, I saw her eyes widen as I smiled. The next thing I knew, my arms were wrapped around her, my eyes closed. "Thank you." I whispered as I hugged her tightly.

I felt her body tense for a while, but she answered back nonetheless. "You're welcome." She said, hugging me back.

xOxOxOx

A/N: Uh…. Was it alright???????????????

PLEASE REVIEW!

(I'm still open for ideas!)


	10. Warnings and Duties

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N:Hello guys! I'm sorry for the really, really, really long update! I've been SO busy with school! Hope this chapter's good enough, though! Oh, and thank you so much to all that have reviewed! It really helps! :D

This chapter's for: Black'MirR0r! thank you girl! :D

(Oh, and this chapter is sort of like a side fic, the first part showing it from Tenten's point of view, and the second one, from Neji's point of view… I know most of you have encountered this one, so I hope it's alright. But if any of you don't understand, just PM me. Thanks!)

Enjoy!

Chapter X- Warnings and Duties

xOxOxOx

TENTEN's POV

I held the cold metal to his neck as he breathed heavily below me. "You lose." I said, smiling.

"Hn." He said, his pale eyes looking into mine. "First time."

I just scoffed. But what he said was true, in all the times we sparred and fought each other, this was the first time that he lost. And it also looked like he was taking it easy on me, but still… It was good to know that the times we had been training helped me improve and become stronger.

"Get off me." He said, turning his head to the side, and it amused me to see that there was a pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Oh… Sorry." I mumbled, standing to my feet, feeling my cheeks growing warmer. I didn't realize how strange our position had been. I stood up quickly and looked around. It was a probably an hour after we started training, but I didn't even feel tired. I glanced to the side and saw Neji walking towards a tree. He would always medidate after every training. He sat down at the edge and eyed me curiously. I turned away, mentally slapping myself. Why was I watching him in the first place?

As soon as I looked away, I heard something cawing from above. Me and Neji looked up at the same time, and I saw the same black bird I saw when I first came to this world. It dropped down in front of us. As its claws touched the ground, the bird suddenly disappeared and in it's place stood a young man wearing glasses.

"Hm… Training are we?" The man said, chuckling, as he pushed his glasses up. "That's no use." He said, turning towards me.

"What do you want, Kabuto?" Neji said, standing between us.

"He's calling for you." The man named Kabuto said, smiling.

"Hn." Neji said, turning around. "I'll bring Tenten back first." He said, beginning to walk away.

"_Now_." He said, walking towards us. "And besides… I can bring your brunette friend back instead."

Neji stopped in his tracks and sighed. "I'll see you later, Tenten." He said before leaving.

"I--" I started, but it was too late. He had gone. But before he did, he mouthed two words to me, probably so that the other guy wouldn't see it. "_Be careful" _he warned. I knew that, I knew it from the start. I watched him ran quickly up to the bath house… But why did I have a bad feeling about it??? I turned my gaze to the young man in front of me. He was smiling.

"So you're Tenten." He said.

"Obviously." I answered back, stepping away from him and making my way back to the Bath House.

"As I said before… you're just wasting your time. All this training your doing… It won't result to anything." He said, following me.

"Well, you'll never know unless you try." I said.

"Ha. You're brave, I give you that. But you're weak. You don't stand a chance against anyone."

I shook my head. There was no point in listening to him. But the words he said seemed to bring out doubts and fears inside of me. What he was saying was true… I was weak… I've been here for so long now, but I'm still not able to save my friends. What more can I do when I face the real battle that they'll give me? Yes, I have been able to beat Neji… but that was just practice, and like I said, he was going easy on me.

"What I still don't understand though, is why Neji keeps up with you. He never even speaks or stays with me unless needed… So why is he putting so much effort for someone like you? He works so hard everyday… That even when he's at the brink of exhaustion… He still manages to go to you, and help."

"Shut up." I muttered quietly. But deep inside me, I felt a sudden pang. Why hadn't I ever thought of it? He had told me that he was orochimaru's henchman yet, I still asked him for help. I always saw him tired and exhausted, but whenever I would ask him about it, he would only shrug. Why didn't I undertstand?. Was I really that much of a burden to him???

"Perhaps you remind him of something… Of what his human life used to be." Kabuto continued on. "He was always such a fearless boy, even when he first came here… he knew what to do. He was good at everything, completing everything he set his goal at. But… unluckily, there's still one thing he has yet to complete… Going back home."

I pushed back a branch that was blocking my way, but I couldn't help but listen to whatever he said. Those words reminded me of the sad look in Neji's eyes when I asked him about his family, and I felt a slight pang of pain. I, who only stayed here for a few weeks, was already becoming so homesick. But what more for him? How long had he stayed in this place? How long had he not seen them? I remembered the way he smiled, the way he hugged me when I told him that I would be there for him. I meant what I said, but only now did I realize, I was the one who needed him. He was always the one there for me. It was only then that I realized that he, along with Temari, was for now, my family. And I… I probably the only family –if not—friend, that he had in this rotten place.

"Ah… here we are." Kabuto said as the bath house came to view. I looked up at the building as we made our way. It looked exactly like what it looked like when I first saw it… and when I first saw Neji. I shook my head angrily. I must really stop thinking about him now. The bustling of the people inside met my ears as we finally reached the front door.

"I guess you better go now." I said coldly, facing Kabuto.

"You're right." He said chuckling, turning to leave.

I looked at him angrily once more, and turned my back on him, too. Just as I was entering the door, I heard him speak again.

"Just a little piece of advice. If anything leaks out… Stay. It's for your own good. And anyway, we're running short on servants."

"Wha--" I started, confused by what he said, but as I turned around, he had already gone.

xOxOxOx

"Finally…" I exclaimed exhaustedly, dropping myself to the bed, strangely, it had been the most tiring day of work. Which felt weird, coz ALL the days I've worked have been tiring. As I lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling, the words that Kabuto had told me earlier echoed in my head. _"Just a little piece of advice. If anything leaks out… Stay. It's for your own good. And anyway, we're running short on servants." _What did he mean?

I groaned in frustration as I racked my head for an explanation.

"Tired?" A familiar voice said from the doorway.

"Hey Temari." I said, turning to see the blonde standing near me, two cups of tea in her hand.

"Here. It helps." She said, handing me one.

"Thanks." I said, taking it from her, and sipping the sweet tea she always made me. The sugary, pleasant taste lingered in my mouth as my mind drifted back to the scenes earlier. The words that Neji mouthed. The warnings that Kabuto had given me.

"Hey… Something troubling you?" Temari asked me, sounding worried.

"Wha--? Oh… no, its nothing… Don't worry." I answered back, forcing myself to smile.

Her eyebrow rose suspiciously, by now, you should know that I already understand you pretty well, Tenten. I know when something's wrong… and when you're lying." She said, smiling.

"Thanks, Temari…" I said, sincerely. I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't met her. "It's just that…" I hesitated, it wasn't even that much of a bid deal.

"Come on… You can tell me anything… Don't worry." She said.

"Well, when we were training this morning, you know that guy named Kabuto? –she nodded—well, he came and told Neji that Orochimaru was calling for him." I explained.

"Well, it is pretty weird that Kabuto shows himself, he never does… Only so few of us have actually seen him… he only goes out for really important things, errands that Orochimaru-sama himself orders him to do." She explained. "But sometimes, he goes out for fun, of course. And it's only natural for Neji to be called, as I told you before… he IS the henchman."

I nodded. "But can you explain this words to me? _Just a little piece of advice. If anything leaks out… Stay. It's for your own good. And anyway, we're running short on servants."_ I repeated the words that Kabuto had said, trying to imitate his voice. "What does it mean?"

Temari looked thoughtful. "I… Kabuto said that?" She asked curiously.

"Hai." I answered, nodding.

"Well… I'm sorry to disappoint you but… I can't understand it either." She said shaking her head.

"Oh…It's alright…" I said, failing to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"But…" She said, "Something IS bothering me… _If anything leaks out_?_ We're running short on servants…_? I think… It's like he's… warning you…"

"Warning me?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah… To stay… If you ever hear anything… If you don't want to ger hurt…" She said, but suddenly burst out chuckling. "But, come on, it's Orochimaru's most trusted servant we're talking about. Maybe he's just saying that so you wouldn't go training with Neji wnymore. So they can have that dear-Neji-poo to themselves."

I forced myself to chuckle. "Yeah… Maybe…"

"Just… Don't worry about it, alright?" She said, patting my shoulder before leaving her cup on the tray by the door and heading to her bed. "Anyway, I think I'm gonna sleep ahead of you. I'm too tired." She said, yawning and falling to her bed.

"Sure, good night Temari…" I said.

"Good night." She answered, rolling to her side.

I stared at her for a while before finally emptying my mug and placing it on the tray. I went back to my bed and gently lay my head on the pillow, staring at the ceiling. I run my hands through my hair and removed the ties holding the two buns on my head, letting my brown, wavy hair fall to my shoulders. Sighing, I smoothed my pillow and lay my head gently on the pillow. I closed my eyes slowly, until I finally fell asleep, the words that Temari said, replaying over and over in my head.

I never noticed it when someone snuck in.

xOxOxOx

NEJI'S POV

The cold metal clinged to my neck as she breathed heavily above me. "You lose." She said, smiling triumphantly.

"Hn." I said, looking deeply at her brown eyes. I hated to admit it but she did, and although I didn't fight her seriously, she was quickly improving, stronger than I though she would be. "First time." I countered.

She scoffed. I watched her eyes glint as she did. Though I would never admit it, I liked the way those brown eyes seemed to spark. I tried standing up, but then I finally realized the awkward position we were in, her whole body was practically on me.

"Get off me." I said immediately, turning my head side to side, feeling my cheeks growing warmer. I hate it when it does that, I don't even understand why.

"Oh… Sorry." She mumbled, standing to her feet, it amused me to see a pink tinge on her cheeks. I followed her and stood up. I made my way quickly to a tree in order to meditate. I always did after every training. I sat down at the edge when I saw her watching me. I eyed her curiously and she looked away. I smiled. I couldn't help it. Her actions always made me smile, no matter what she did… I mentally slapped myself as I angrily closed my eyes. I didn't know what was happening to me anymore.

Just as I was starting to meditate, I heard something cawing from above. Tenten and I looked up at the same time to see a black bird. As its claws touched the ground, the bird suddenly disappeared and in its place stood a young man wearing glasses. Kabuto.

"Hm… Training are we?" He said, chuckling as he pushed his glasses up. "That's no use." He said, walking towards Tenten.

I don't know what made me do it, but the next thing I knew, I was standing between them. "What do you want, Kabuto?"

"He's calling for you." He said, smiling.

I didn't need to ask who. I already knew. "Hn." I said, turning around. "I'll bring Tenten back first."

"_Now._" He said, walking towards us. "And besides… I can bring your brunette friend back instead."

I stopped and sighed. "I'll see you later, Tenten." I said before leaving.

But before I finally left. I mouthed her two words. _Be Careful. _And after I did, I quickly ran back to the bath house. I knew she was about to say something but I was long gone before she could even finish it. I felt bad about leaving her like that, especially with _him… _but things might have gone worse if he didn't leave immediately. And anyway, what would be so important that Kabuto was even sent to fetch me?

I panted as I finally reached the bath house. But before I opened the door, I turned back to see Tenten and Kabuto in the distance, judging by the movement of his lips, Kabuto seemed to be telling her something. I just hope he wouldn't be feeding her some crack-pot bullshit. I sighed as I gazed at her one more and opened the door.

"Be careful…" I whispered again, as if she could hear me.

xOxOxOx

I knocked softly at the great mahogany door before entering. "You called, Orochimaru-sama?" I asked.

"Ah… Neji-kun…" Came his slithering reply.

I hastily walked into the room.

"I need you… to get something for me." He said.

I nodded my head in understanding. It was one of those usual errands he sent me for.

"A necklace." He continued.

My eyebrow quirked in confusion. Necklace? That was something new.

"They said it is one of the most powerful in this world." He explained. "I need you to steal it for me."

"Hai. From where, Orochimaru-sama?" I asked.

"…" He said nothing as he looked intently at the fireplace. "I've seen it before… I've always wondered why the owner never used it, but I never bothered to find out why. But, now… now that I've read about it… I need to find out how it works… What its powers are."

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"The owner was… Tsunade. " He said, simply.

"Tsunade-sama?" I asked, puzzled. "But, Orochimaru-sama, didn't Tsunade-sama go back to the Human world after the three of you separated?"

"Yes… She did… But the necklace did not go along with her."

"So… Now it's with…?" I asked, waiting for him to answer.

"…" he turned around.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"Jiraiya." He said.

I stood, perplexed. Jiraiya-sama? But… "I must have heard you wrong, Orochimaru-sama… I…"

"You heard me correctly. It is now with my once companion and friend, Jiraiya. It is from him I want you to steal it from."

"But… Jiraiya-sama is…" I stopped. How was I supposed to steal from one of the most powerful in this world? I had become, strong… yes, but not strong enough to… "Orochimaru-sama, wouldn't Jiraiya-sama be too powerful for me? How would I steal the necklace from him?"

"You will have your ways, Neji. Which is why I'm sending you. It is your duty to serve me. And besides, I'll give you a reward."

I stopped, surprised.

"If you bring me the necklace, I will allow you to go back."

xOxOxOx

I quietly made my way to her bed. It was the only way I could go back… And when I do, I could search for Tsunade-sama and ask her how to bring Tenten back… I finally found her bed, she was sleeping soundly, and for the first time, I saw her hair down, her long brown, wavy strands falling to her shoulders. I didn't know why I was there, all I knew was that I wanted to see her before I leave. I gently brushed wisps of hair that covered her face.

I didn't know if going was right or wrong… I didn't even know if I could make it back alive, but still, I stood up and gazed at her one last time before leaving the room and heading off to my risky journey.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: This chapter's abit longer than all the rest, so I hope it makes up for the really long absence…:D. I've got the plot of the next chapters memorized in my head, waiting to be written, but there are still some unclear things… Like what to do with that stupid necklace… :D. Ideas are STILL VERY welcome, though… :D

Please review!


	11. Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto nor Spirited away

A/N: Okay, here's a chapter my silly mind came up with… Hope you like it!

This is for: FrozenDragon! Thanks for all the help then!

Chapter XI- Gone

xOxOxOx

TENTEN'S POV

"Shit." Was the first word I said that day as I got out of bed. It was WAY past the time I usually woke up. Which meant I was VERY late for our training with Neji. I sprinted quickly to the bathroom and took a shower, and then sprinted back to the room headed to my bed. I quickly grabbed a couple of hair ties beside it and swiftly fixed my hair in its usual manner. I must have been too noisy, because before I exited the room, I heard one of the servant girls muttering to keep me quiet.

I ran through the bath house, light filtering through the windows. It was quiet again, but a clatter could be heard from the kitchen. A few servants must have been up cooking breakfast. I ran rapidly through the halls, my bare feet touching the cold, wooden floor. I turned the knob to Kakashi's room and entered, the hot atmosphere hitting me.

"Good morning." Kakashi said, turning towards me, the mask still hiding his face.

"Good morning Kakashi-san," I greeted, bowing politely, before running across the room to the other door.

"You're late today." I heard him say, chuckling, before I could exit the room.

I stopped in my tracks, surprised, and looked back. He was reading that dumb orange book again. I wanted to ask him how he knew, since he was always asleep whenever I passed by him before, but remembering Neji, I just shook the thought out of my mind and headed out. I ran as fast as I could down to the clearing, expecting Neji to be furiously waiting.

But I was wrong.

When I reached the glaze… He wasn't there.

"Neji?" I called out, hoping that he was just hiding himself, testing me.

But no one answered. I called his name out again… and again, expecting him to pop out from the bushes, but he never came. I sighed and sat down by the tree. "He's late… for the first time." I whispered, slumping to the ground. I sat there, watching the plants around me, nothing to do. Then, growing weary, I stood up, grabbed my kunai, and started throwing it to the target again. And of course, I never missed.

How long I threw that kunai over and over, I'll never know. But the next thing I knew, the sun was already up in the sky, my shirt, wet with sweat… but still… Neji didn't come. I groaned in disappointment. For the first time… Neji didn't come. That mission Orochimaru sent him to yesterday, it must have been a tiring one. So maybe… Neji needs some rest for now. I picked up all the used kunais and waited for a few more minutes before finally heading back to the bath house.

xOxOxOx

"You're back early." Temari said, when I came, passing me a mop.

"Yeah… Neji didn't show up today." I said, failing to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Really?" She asked, clearly surprised.

"Hai… For the first time." I added, smiling.

"Yeah… It is pretty unusual for Neji." She said, nodding in agreement. But something in her tone told me that she knew something about Neji's disappearance.

I looked at her suspiciously. Was something wrong?

"Tem-,"

"Come on, were supposed to clean the big tub today," she said, pulling me away.

"The big tub again?" I asked, looking disgustedly at the grime filled tub, and forgetting my suspicions about Temari.

"Unfortunately, yes. The elves who were supposed to clean it today got sick." She said, a hint of revulsion at her voice.

I sighed and started brushing all the green, sticky substances stuck on the tub's sides.

She stood beside me, scrubbing, like I was. We stayed there for about 2 hours, until all the filth had gone and the tub shined. I smiled proudly at it, remembering the first time I cleaned it.

"Come on, let's eat lunch." Temari invited, leading the way to the kitchen.

xOxOxOx

I watched the stars that night, out in the balcony. I sat counting them, but of course failing to finish. There were just hundreds of them, but I never appreciated it until now. Back in the human world, everything was just too messed up that I never had the time or chance to appreciate nature.

"Hey Ten." I heard Temari say, sitting beside me.

"Hi." I said, smiling at her.

"I never knew you liked watching the stars." She said, looking up at the heavens.

"Me neither." I answered.

We stayed like that for a while, looking up to the sky. A few minutes passed before she finally talked, shattering the silence that enveloped us.

"About Neji…" She started, suddenly sounding serious.

"Hm…?" I asked curiously, it was the first time that she opened up a topic about him

"He… might not be here again tomorrow." She said.

"Why not?" I asked, curiously. There was no reason for Neji not to come back. Even when he went away for errands, he would always be back in the morning…. He would always be there with me, training.

Temari sighed. "Orochimaru gave him a task."

"So?" I asked, what was Temari trying to tell me? Neji was Orochimaru's henchman. Of course he would be given a task. And even when he went away for errands, he would always be back in the morning… He would always be there with me, training.

"Well… Just don't be disappointed or upset." She said, smiling, before finally leaving me.

'Upset? Why should I be?' I asked myself, but deep inside me, a feeling of sadness had already grown.

xOxOxOx

I stayed sitting on the cool grass even before the sun had even risen, earlier than I ever was. I must have been mistaken the day before, Neji must have come earlier than me, and grew tired of waiting. It was the reason I had come so early, and besides, I wanted to prove Temari wrong. I wanted to assure her, and myself, that Neji WOULD show up.

But again… I was wrong. I sat there, waiting for Neji to come, but like the day before, he didn't show up. I stood up in distress and disappointment. But maybe… tomorrow, he'd be back, I thought heading quickly to the bath house. But this time, instead of heading to where Temari was, I went straight to the room and slumped on the bed. I didn't feel like cleaning today, and I was sure that Temari would understand. I lay on my bed absent-mindedly watching the ceiling until I finally got up and grabbed my bag. For the first time since I arrived here, I wanted to see what was inside it.

It was my school bag, so of course, inside it were notebooks, a few books, and all the things you usually bring for school, the only uncommon things inside it was the green ball that the spirit had given me, and the letter. Lee's letter. I picked it up, and reread it again, a feeling of nostalgia filling me.

"_Lee Jiao'rong"_

I smiled. It was so typical so of Lee to write his whole name on a letter, if it had been me writing to him, I would have only written my name or "Ten," the nickname he had bestowed on me.

I gently placed the letter down again and shook my whole bag, in case there had been something I missed, and out fell a small necklace. I picked it up and observed it. Its pendant was heart-shaped. I watched it for minutes, trying to remember where I got it, but all that came to my mind was a picture of a blonde-haired woman.

I sighed and stuffed it back to my bag, along with the other things I had lost. My mind would have burst if I continued to remember something I couldn't. Just as all the things were stuffed in my bag, a crowd of servants came bustling in the room, carrying trays of food. I looked at them surprised. It was lunch already? Time passed so fast…

"Hey Tenten," I heard Temari say from the crowd.

"Hi Temari." I answered back

"I want to tell you something." She said, signaling me to follow her to the balcony.

I followed reluctantly, noticing my stomach growling in hunger.

"Here." She said, handing me a plate full of food.

"Thanks," I said, smiling, Temari always knew.

"I knew you'd be hungry." She said, smiling and munching on her food.

I smiled, and spooned rice to my mouth.

"I wanna ask you something…" I began, remembering the necklace and the blonde woman.

Temari turned to me.

"Well… When Orochimaru takes our names, what happens?" I asked.

"We won't be able to go back to the Human World." she said, shrugging. "I thought Neji told you that already."

"Yeah, he did… But is that all that happens?" I asked.

"Well, you forget…" She said.

"Forget what?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Well, obviously, about your life in the Human World… Which is why I never remembered my family… my friends… everything."

I nodded. It was like I thought, they've forgotten, everything about their lives.. "And when you get your name back, will you remember everything?"

"I'm not sure about that, but they said that if you get your name back, you'll recall most about your life, but there will still be a few things that you'll fail to remember." Temari said.

"Hai." I answered again, it was probably why I couldn't remember who gave me the necklace.

"Why'd ya ask?"

"Nothing…" I answered, shaking my head. "And when you get you..?"

"I think so… They say they just come back to you…" She answered.

"Hai…" I said, understanding. So I just needed to wait for the stupid memory to come back to my head. Great.

"Anyway… Kakashi told me where Neji had gone…" Temari said, turning away from me.

"Really? That's great!" I said, at least I would know where he went. "Where?"

"I already told you about Jiraiya-sama right?" She said.

"Uh huh." I said, nodding.

"Well, he lives a hundred miles from here."

"That far? Woah… So… what about him?"

"It's him Neji went to, he was ordered to get something from Jiraiya-sama."

"Oh…" I said, disappointed, a hundred miles? "How long would Neji take to travel?"

"A week by foot… But there's a train that heads there, it'll probably only take him a day going and a day coming back."

"So that means he'll be back by tomorrow?" I asked, not knowing why I felt happy.

She nodded. I expected her to lighten up but, she just sat there, frowning. "But… Tenten… He might not be coming back…"

I looked at her, confused. What was she saying?

"He was ordered to steal… from the greatest man in this world… No matter how powerful Neji is, he won't be any match for Jiraiya-sama."

I turned away from her. I wanted to talk but no words would come out.

"And even if he does survive… He… You might not see him anymore."

"Why not?" I asked, a sorrowful feeling creeping up on me.

"Orochimaru promised Neji that… If he comes back with the object successfully… he…" She stopped.

I sat in silence waiting for her to continue.

"He… He'll go back… Back to the human world."

I stared at Temari, surprised, expecting her to laugh and tell me it was all a joke, but she didn't. I felt tears blurring my sight but I forced myself not to cry. I didn't even know why I felt so sad… Even if Neji wouldn't come back… I still had Temari. So why did I feel so bad…? I looked away from Temari. I couldn't blame Neji if he chose to go… He had been stuck in this world for years, he deserved to go back… He deserved to see his family and friends again… But if he did, why did I feel so angry at him? Why did I feel like he should stay?

"I'm sorry Ten…" She said, patting my shoulder. "You love him… I know you do… That's why I was afraid to tell you." She said, before leaving me.

I sat there, her words registering in my head.

I… love him?

xOxOxOx

A/N: Forgive any grammatical errors I may have commited,,,, I don't have enough time to recheck...

Tell me what you thought about this chapter… Whether Positive or Negative… xD.

Review please! (Oh, and does anyone know Temari's family name??? It'll help, too! :D)


	12. Saving Neji

isclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Spirited Away.

A/N:Thank you for everyone who told me what Temari's surname was... it really helped!

This one's for: jcallie19.. thanks for all the help girl!

Chapter XII- Saving Neji

xOxOxOx

I couldn't sleep that night. The words that Temari said kept bugging me. I didn't want to believe her… Yes, I admit… I did develop a little… well, crush, on Neji, but I didn't LOVE him… I tried debating about it, but something inside me told me Temari was right.

I rolled over, my cheek lying on the soft pillow, and I remembered the night that Neji left. I felt somebody enter the room and sit on my bed. I don't remember if it was a dream or not but I can't help but wonder who the person was.

My thoughts drifted until I finally fell asleep.

I woke up early the next morning like I always did before. Something told me it was pointless to even go to the glaze, but still, I stood up, followed my usual routine and left the room. Again, I walked through the bath house alone, my steps echoing in the silence. I breathed deeply before opening Kakashi's room, after all, it was he who told Temari about Neji. And I didn't want to hear him explaining it to me again.

I entered the room, and was surprised to see him awake sitting on the corner, reading his book, as usual.

"Good morning Kakashi-san." I greeted before walking towards the other end.

He just sat there in silence, but after a few minutes, talked. "Temari told you, hasn't she?"

"Hai." I said, turning to face him.

"But you're still going." He said, putting down his book. And facing me, his face was still covered, but I could tell that he was smiling.

"There's no harm in it." I said, defending myself.

"I didn't say there was." He said, watching me. "Neji values you… He wouldn't have helped you come so far if he didn't. And you value him, too. Your faith in him, tells me that."

Temari's words repeated in my head.

"Do you know what he told me two days after you came?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"He said you reminded him of something… Something he can't remember." He continued. "Now tell, me, when you saw him, did he look familiar, too?"

I nodded. This time, I remembered Kabuto's words. "_Perhaps you remind him of something… Of what his human life used to be."_

"I thought so… They say that if that happens, it means that you knew, or were connected back in the human world." He explained. "I was forbidden to tell anything I knew about Orochimaru's missions, but I did. I told Temari about Neji's mission because I wanted to help him… and help you. I know it doesn't make sense… But telling you about it seemed right."

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Now I'm telling you something again…" He said.

I waited, impatiently.

"Neji's back…" Kakashi said.

"He is?" I said, before I could stop myself.

"Yes. He is. And he has the necklace." He continued.

"Necklace?" I asked.

"Yes. It was what Orochimaru-sama ordered him steal."

I sighed in relief.

"But…" Kakashi said, looking down.

"But what?" I asked.

"He's… He's injured… badly." He explained.

I gasped in surprise. "Where—?"

"In Orochimaru-sama's quarters… Where I sent you before. I saw him this morning, he was bleeding badly. I wanted to help him but he stopped me, saying I might lose my job, and he headed up. Orochimaru-sama never shows pity. If Neji's bleeding, he would leave him bleeding. Even if he dies."

"How could he?!" I shouted in anger.

"It doesn't matter to him, as long as he gets what he wants." Kakashi said.

"I need to help him," I said, hurrying towards the door.

"Wait…" He said, stopping before I could turn the knob.

"Do you remember the green ball the Spirit gave you?" he asked.

"What—Oh, yes… What about it?" I asked, remembering the filthy spirit I had given a bath to.

"Bring it. And feed it to Neji… It might help." He said.

"Hai." I said, nodding, and turning the knob. "Thank you." I said, before finally exiting the room.

I ran as fast as I could back to the room and pulled my bag. I rummaged it quickly until my hand gripped the small, green ball. And as I pulled my hand out, I felt the necklace entwined around my fingers. Having no time to lose, I quickly pocketed it.

I ran out of the room, not caring how many would wake from the racket I was making. I was so concentrated on going up to the top floor that I didn't even notice Temari until I bumped into her.

"Temari?" I asked in surprise.

"Tenten! Where were you? I've been looking for you all morning! One of the servants said that Neji's—"

"Yes… I heard about him, he's at the top floor. I need to help him!" I shouted in panic.

"Come, I know a faster way." She said, pulling me.

I let her hands drag me all the way to a small room, and on the opposite side was a small door.

"Only the most special guests are allowed here. In that door is an elevator. Get in… I'll take care of everything down here." She said, pushing me in. "Take care, Ten." She said, before letting go of my hand.

The door suddenly closed and I wasn't even able to say anything. I was in a rather wide elevator, uniquely designed. It was no wonder that only the special guests would be allowed. I stood there waiting impatiently until the door opened. It was like déjà vu. There in front of me was the corridor I had first seen when I came to this world, but unlike then, none of the doors opened to tell me where I should go. I panicked. What if I opened one of them and Orochimaru would be inside? What would I tell him…?

I swallowed up my fear and opened the first door to my left, inside it were a bunch of papers, piled up that it reached the ceiling. Next I opened the door to my right, it was the same, just a bunch of papers piled up, I closed it disappointed and opened the next one, it was still the same, and just as I was about to close the door, a bunch of papers from the top of the pile fell and landed just by my foot. I sighed in anger, picked them up, and pocketed it. There was no use wasting my time trying to put it back up.

Open. Close. Open. Close. I was getting impatient. All the doors looked exactly the same. Except one. It was the door in the 8th row, on my left. I opened it up expecting the same set of papers there but I was wrong. It was a room. A very, very, very wide room with an enormous bed at the side and closets, tables, and other things around it. And there was a boy, just the same age as I was, but maybe a year younger. He had jet black hair spiked back. He was leaning uninterestedly on the wall opposite me. He looked rather handsome, too. I shook my head angrily and closed the door behind me.

He looked up slowly.

"I--," I didn't even know what to say. Was he friend or foe?

"What do you want?" He drawled in a deep voice.

My throat dried. Though he was a bit scary, he looked alright and it seemed that there was no harm in telling him. It was like he could be trusted. "Neji…" I whispered softly.

"Neji? Orochimaru's henchman?" He asked, bored.

"Hai. Where is he?" I asked, panicking.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I--" Just as I was about to speak, I heard Orochimaru's voice from outside. "Orochimaru!" I said, panicking.

He rolled his eyes and looked at me for a moment. "Come." Was all he said as he pulled me and yanked me into another door at the side of the room. "Stay there and shut up." He closed the door and I was stuck inside a small room filled with clothes. His closet. I looked around first before sticking my head to the door, attempting to hear anything I could.

"—in my room, badly injured. But at least he has the necklace. As soon as he dies, dispose of his body." I heard Orochimaru say. Body…? Dies…? "Neji!" I whispered, panicking.

"Hai." Came the boy's deep voice. "What about your promise to him?"

"Oh… that, well since the person I promised it to is dying, I don't think there's any sense in keeping it." Orochimaru said, chuckling.

Promise…?? What?! He wouldn't let Neji go back?! I wanted to barge out of the closet and kick Orochimaru in the -censor-.

"—abuto and I will be out for a while. Take care of everything." Orochimaru said again, closing the door.

I slumped to the ground in despair. Neji… what happened to him?

The door opened and light flooded in. "Hear that?" He asked me. "He's dying."

"I—Help me! Please! Where is he?" I asked, desperately.

He sighed and looked at me again. "I hate pleading girls." He drawled. "But since there's nothing to do, I might as well make things interesting. Follow me." He ordered, walking swiftly out of the room. I followed him out into the corridor. Orochimaru and Kabuto were already gone. He led me to a door farther in.

He opened it slowly and I gasped in surprise. Neji was there lying on the floor, now I understood what Kakashi meant, his clothes were stained blood-red, it seemed that his injury was from his chest. And the bad thing was that blood was still releasing from his wounds. "Neji…!" I whispered, rushing to him.

I kneeled to the ground beside him, feeling his pulse. He was still alive. I sighed in relief and brought his head to my lap, then reached down to my pocket and turned it inside out, letting all the contents to fall out, the green ball, the papers and the necklace. I picked up the necklace and the paper while the other took the green ball the spirit had given me. Opening his mouth, I plopped the green ball in, wishing that it would go straight down.

I held the necklace and the paper so tight in my hand that the pendant seemed to be cutting through my hands.

"Shit." I turned my head to see the raven haired boy walking swiftly towards me. He stooped and slung Neji's arm around his neck. "Hurry, turn the head of that snake." He said, gesturing to a small snake figurine on the table beside us.

I wanted to ask him what the problem was, but seeing a slight indication of panic in his face, I stood up and frantically made my way to the table and followed his instructions. As soon as I turned the snake's head, the floor where we stood seemed to open and the three of us fell in. We were sliding down a very steep tunnel, frightened, I reached out to my side frantically and with my hand still holding the necklace and paper, and to Neji's hand I held tightly, eyes closed.

We seemed to be sliding down for minutes until finally, the three of us fell to a room. It was really warm, and I opened my eyes slowly, it took me about a minute to finally see where we were. Kakashi's room.

"Tenten!" I heard a girl's voice shout out and I saw Temari pulling me. "Are you alright?" She asked, clearly worried.

I nodded my head, feeling dizzy. "Neji…" I was able to whisper, but I didn't have to. When I looked, Kakashi and The boy were already taking care of him.

I forced myself to sit down and crawled to where they were.

"Did you give him the medicine?" Kakashi asked, getting a pillow and laying Neji's head on it.

"Hai." I answered, as the raven-haired boy took a blanket from the drawer.

"It doesn't seem to work." Kakashi said, shaking his head. "I don't think these injuries were caused by Jiraiya-sama,"

"Then what?"

"Its probably the necklace." The raven-haired boy said.

"I agree." Kakashi added. "I think he only has a day."

"A day…? Isn't there anything we can do…?" I asked, my eyes stinging.

Kakashi looked at me intently. "Plead."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You need to beg Jiraiya-sama to save him." The boy said. "None of them, but you and I can step foot out of this bath house."

"Will I get there in time?" I asked, standing up.

"Hai. By train." Temari answered.

"here." Kakashi said, handing me a ticket. The next one stops by soon, you'll reach it if you leave now."

I nodded and took the ticket from him.

"I'm coming." The raven-haired boy said, shrugging. "I'm sick of this place, and besides… I've got a ticket." He said, standing up.

I felt relieved, at least I wouldn't have to go alone.

"take care…" Temari said, pulling me to a hug.

"Thanks Temari…" I said, hugging her back. My hand clenched into fists and it was only then that I remembered the necklace and paper. I pocketed back the paper but held the necklace tight as I made my way towards Neji. I held his hand for a while and wrapped it around the necklace. Though I couldn't remember about it, I knew that it was important for me and I didn't want to lose it. "I'll come back for this." I whispered, holding Neji's hand.

I stayed like that for a while before finally standing up, and thanking Kakashi.

"Let's go." The raven-haired boy said, walking towards the door.

I nodded and followed him out. "Take care." I heard Temari and Kakashi say as I opened the door. Sunlight bathed me as I stepped out. I looked back one last time before the door closed, shutting me out.

I promised Neji that I would be there for him. And I intend to keep it.

xOxOxOx

A/N: Whew… This was tiring… xD. I somehow like this chapter. Tenten's feelings finally become noticeable…

Guess who the raven-haired boy is…xD. Though I think it's really obvious… :D

Tell me what you think about it, too! Please review!


	13. Sasuke and Jiraiya

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Spirited Away

A/N:I feel sssoooo bad for Manila... :((

This one's for: everything but nothing. :D Thank you, thank you for all the reviews... And thanks also to w.i.t.c.h. fan in ut for reviewing the previous chapter!

enjoy!

Chapter XIII- Sasuke and Jiraiya

xOxOxOx

The boy and I swiftly jumped onto the train when it came. It was rather awkward staying with him, since I didn't even know his name, but I was pretty happy I had company. He never said a word since we stepped out of the bath house, but I was pretty thankful for it. I wasn't in the mood to talk. My head felt like it was spinning. I couldn't believe so many things had happened. Neji only had a day, maybe less, to live.

I sighed and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep.

As soon as I woke up, the skies were already pitch black. Around me were spirits… again. But it didn't frighten me anymore… I must have been so used serving and staying with them that nothing seemed to surprise me now.

"Here." The boy suddenly said, handing me a bag.

"Thanks…" I said, opening it to see food. It was only then that I realized how hungry I really was. I quickly spooned the rice to my mouth. "Where did you get it?" I asked.

"Bought it." He said, nodding to a small elf going around with a trolley.

"Thanks… again." I repeated. "I'm T—,"

"Tenten." He said, before I could finish. "Yes. I know. I heard."

"Oh…" I said, looking curiously at him. "I've never seen you in the bath house before."

"Orochimaru hid me. Didn't want people seeing me. He said that soon enough, they would come to get me." He said.

"They? Who?" I asked.

"Them. His enemies, I think." He said, shrugging.

"Why would they want you?" I asked.

He sighed. "It's a long story… But to cut it short, I've had incredible power since I got here, and orochimaru wants it for his own."

"I… don't understand." I said, shaking my head.

"Do you know what orochimaru can do?" He asked.

I shook my head again.

"He has the power to transfer his soul from one body to another. Allowing him to extend his life." He explained.

"What?" I asked, bewildered. "He can do that?!"

He nodded. "And he wants my body."

"But… Why didn't you escape?" I asked.

"There was no use in escaping. I wouldn't be able to go back anyway. I have no purpose in this world. I have no family… friends… nothing. I figured that since I wouldn't be doing anything here, I might as well give my body to him." He said, simply.

"But… You can't do that!" I said, in anger. "You can't just waste your life like that!"

"What other choice do I have?" He asked me.

"…" I found myself unable to say anything and I slumped back to the chair.

"I'm Sasuke, by the way." He said, after minutes of tense silence.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you."

He nodded. "in the bath house, It's a good thing you have Temari to talk to."

"Yeah… All the other elves seem to despise me." I said.

"That's how they are. They hate humans." He said.

"I noticed…" I said, nodding. "How about you? Do you ever talk to anyone in the bath house? Aside from orochimaru and the others?"

"Kakashi." He said. "I met him when I first got here, and ever since then, I've been going to him, talking."

I nodded my head, remembering the tunnel we went through to get to Kakashi's room.

xOxOxOx

More hours passed and all we did was talk, sleep and stare at nothing. It seemed years before the train finally stopped and we finally got down. We stepped into a wide field, but a path could be seen stretching before us, leading to a forest.

"In there?" I asked.

He nodded. "There's no other way right?"

I swallowed my horror, remembering Neji and walked forward, Sasuke right behind me. The forest was thick with trees and plants, allowing no light to pass. I could even feel my heart beating with dread. What would the Jiraiya guy they always talk about look like? I asked myself over and over again, but all that came to my head was a viscious 4-legged beast with horns popping out of every corner of his body.

I furiously shook the image of my head and trudged on. We walked and walked until we finally arrived at a small house in covered by ivies and other plants.

"In here?" I asked, confused.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

Again remembering Neji, I walked forward swiftly, and knocked at the door of the house.

No one answered.

I looked to Sasuke and he just stared back at me with the same puzzlement in his eyes. Then he stepped forward and knocked forcefully on the door.

Still, no one answered.

"We don't have time for this!" I shouted, panicking and opened the door.

I stepped in a small, simple cottage, corners filled with scrolls, weapons and other odd things.

"Jiraiya-sama?" I said, out loud, sounding braver than I was.

But instead of a voice, all that answered me were snores coming from the room to the right.

I looked at Sasuke questioningly and he just shrugged, stepping forward to the room. I followed him cautiously and allowed him to look inside. I watched his face cautiously as he looked inside. He looked surprised, but not the scared-kind-surprised. He stepped out and sighed.

"What does it look like?" I asked, through all the snores.

He laughed lightly. "See for yourself." He said, stepping back.

I raised my eyebrow questioningly but followed. I walked carefully towards the door and peeked in, gasping as I did. No wonder Sasuke was surprised. This was the legendary Jiraiya-sama? My eyes darted through the whole room; posters/pictures of ALMOST nude girls were posted in every corner of it. Clothes, food and many more were scattered all over the floor and in the corner of the room lay a sleeping old man with long, gray hair. I squinted my eyes to look at him, but his face was covered with a blue book, its pattern just the same as Kakashi's.

This was the person who was as strong as Orochimaru?

I retreated quietly. "Did we come to the right place?" I asked Sasuke.

He nodded his head. "Though he looks… like that, there's something about him. His aura's very powerful." He explained.

I nodded my head. There was not enough time so making up my mind, I breathed deeply and knocked on the open door.

He didn't budge.

Hesitating, I curled my hands into fists and banged loudly on the door.

He stirred a bit at first and finally, he lazily sat down, wiped the drool from his mouth and blinked sleepy eyes at me. He narrowed his eyes, looking directly at me.

"Who're you?" He asked, drowsily.

"Jiraiya-sama." I answered, bowing politely. "Please! Heal Neji!" I asked, my eyes growing hot.

"Neji?" He asked, confused. "Oh…" He said again, understanding, and suddenly becoming serious. "I told him…" He said, shaking his head.

Told him what? "Please Jiraiya-sama… They told me that you could heal him… His badly injured. Please." I said, uncontrollably kneeling to ground, my eyes getting blurred by tears.

He sighed and stood up. "Stand up." He said, pulling me up. "Even if I could, I can't." He answered looking directly at me.

"But… Why?" I asked.

"I warned him. I told him not to take it. The necklace was cursed. Anyone holding it would die within 48 hours. But he just nodded his head and left. He told me it was important…" He said, explaining it to me. "I told Orochimaru before that the necklace was powerful. But I never told him what kind of power it contained, but of course being Orochimaru, he would do anything to have it."

I couldn't speak. I didn't even know what to say.

"Is there no way to heal him?" Sasuke said, stepping forward.

Jiraiya looked at him. "there is one." He said.

I looked at him, pleading that whatever it was, I would be able to do it in the remaining hours that Neji had.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"A necklace." He said. "It was owned by one of our friends, too. I told her about the necklace I had, and knowing that it was too dangerous, she made a necklace to counter it."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said, shaking his head sadly.

I felt my knees weaken and slumped back down to the ground.

"I'm sorry." He said, sitting down in front of me.

xOxOxOx

"Tenten," Sasuke said, patting my shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry." I said, sniffing. I didn't want to cry but the tears just came spilling out.

"you don't have to." He said. "Just… don't think about it."

"I'm trying." I said.

He sighed. "I heard about your trainings with Neji every morning from Kakashi. Why are you so desperate to go back?"

A sense of appreciation filled me. He was probably trying to avert my thoughts. Wishing it would work, I made up my mind to answer him. "It's not me… It's my friends…" I said, through my tears. "It was my fault they ended up here so now, it's my responsibility to bring them back."

"Oh." He said, looking up at the skies. "You really care about your friends. It's no wonder Neji told Orochimaru to bring you back." He said.

The words he said took a minute to register in my head. "What?" I asked, staring at him, bewildered. "Neji…?"

"Don't you know?" He asked, questioningly. "Neji agreed to get the necklace back… if…" he stopped, looking at me unbelievingly.

"If what?"

"If Orochimaru agreed to bring you and your friends back."

END OF CHAPTER

xOxOxOx

A/N:Okaayy…This chapter was obviously rushed... sorry! been too busy..

please drop me a review.. again. :D


	14. The Unnoticed Papers

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto nor Spirited Away.

A/N: I hope the changing of POVs won't be too confusing… :D

For:Chirisaa Tomoko, thank you for your reviews here, and in my other stories...:D

Thanks also to all who reviewed the previous chappie!

enjoy.

Chapter XIV- The unnoticed papers

xOxOxOx

NEJI'S POV

"I'll come back for this."

I heard her whisper as she wrapped my hands around a small metallic object. I heard their conversation. She was leaving. I wanted to stop her, to tell her that everything would be alright, that I wasn't worth the risk… but I couldn't.

My whole body seemed paralyzed, I couldn't move.. I couldn't talk… I couldn't even open my eyes. I felt a gush of wind sweep from my left. I guessed that the door had been open. She was finally leaving. I tried one last time to shout to her, but again, I just lay there on the cold, hard floor, unmoving, motionless.

"Take care." Said two people, it was probably Kakashi and Temari. Why didn't they stop her??? I thought in anger. I heard the door close. A few seconds passed. I wanted to shout to her, to tell her to stay with me. That she would finally be able to get back.

I forced myself to talk, to say anything.

And finally, one word escaped my mouth, it wasn't even barely a whisper. I knew nobody heard it, but it was the last thing I remember saying, before my head lured me to sleep.

"Tenten."

xOxOxOx

A man's face stood inches above mine, watching me intently. Actually, I couldn't even see his face because of a mask covering it, but he looked very familiar. Like I somehow saw him before, I blinked a few times and my vision cleared. Through the creases on the mask, I could see that he was smiling.

"You're finally back." He whispered.

Kakashi. I finally remembered. Blinking a few more times, I sat down slowly and a small object fell from my hands. A necklace.

"Tenten gave that to you before she left." He continued, watching me as I held the small, heart shaped necklace.

It looked vaguely familiar. "How long have I been—?" I asked, looking up.

"Just a few hours." He said. "Tenten went. To Jiraiya-sama."

"And you let her?" I asked, failing to hide the anger in my voice.

"Even if I tried, she wouldn't have listened." Kakashi said calmly.

"I need to go. She shouldn't be alone." I said, forcing myself to stand.

"No, you need rest." Kakashi said, pushing me back. "Besides, Sasuke's with her."

"I don't care." I said, resisting him and getting back on my feet.

Kakashi just watched me as I made my way to the door. "The necklace. It was cursed. I never thought you'd stop bleeding, but you did." He said, as I turned the knob."The one your holding in your hand… Doesn't it look familiar?" He asked.

I stopped. How did he—? I turned around in surprise, realization dawning on me.

xOxOxOx

TENTEN'S POV

"He….did…?" I asked, as Sasuke said those words to me.

"Hai." He said, nodding. "I thought you knew."

"He never told me… All they said was that he came to get the necklace for him to be able to go back." I continued.

"Hai." Sasuke said. "At first, that was their deal. But when we thought Neji had left, he came running back… and changed it. He told Orochimaru to bring you and your friends back instead."

More tears spilled out of my eyes. Tears of anger and sadness. Why? Why did Neji have to change it…? He didn't have to… I could have found a way myself… he could have gone back.

"He was determined to get it." A voice said from behind us.

I looked back and saw Jiraiya.

"He told me it was important. Now I know what he meant." Jiraiya continued, walking beside me.

Angry at myself, I wiped away my tears and stared at Sasuke determinedly. "How many hours more?" I asked.

"Not much." He said.

"Then what are we doing here?" I asked, in anger. "We have to look for the other necklace… We can still save Neji!"

"I don't think we have to." Jiraiya said.

I turned my head to him, confused. "Wh—?" I stopped. Now I knew what he meant.

"Neji?" Sasuke said, his voice also filled with surprise.

Before I could stop myself, I saw myself running to him. "Your alright!" I shouted, wrapping him in a tight hug.

He hesitated at first, then, also wrapped his hands around me. "Tenten…"

"But how did you…?" I heard Sasuke say again, this time closer, he was probably stepping towards us, too.

"I wanted to ask that too…" I said, as we broke apart.

He just looked at us and reached inside his pocket.

"My necklace!" I shouted, surprised.

"What?" this time, it was Jiraiya. "Is that…?"

"hai." Neji answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still confused. What did my necklace have to do with any of this?

"It's the necklace I was telling you about. The only thing that can counter the poisoned one." Jiraiya explained to me. "But how did you get it?"

Neji nodded his head towards me. "Tenten left it in my hands before she left."

I stared at them in wonder. "You mean…? That old necklace was the one that healed Neji?"

"Hai. And now…" Neji smiled. "You can finally go back."

The words he said hit me like a wave. Go back… I always wanted that, and I know I'm supposed to be happy, but instead, I felt so dejected. I just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"I guess everything's gonna turn out right after all." I heard Sasuke say behind us.

"Let's go in first." Jiraiya continued. "I need a drink."

I heard Sasuke and Jiraiya walking in the house. But Neji just stayed there in front of me, not moving, and neither did I.

"I… Why did you have to…" I stopped, and looked directly at him in they eye. "You could have gone back…!" I said in anger. "Why did you have to waste the chance and let me go instead!"

He just watched me intently.

I sighed. "You've been here for years… and you…you've done so much already… And I… I haven't even done anyth—!" I stopped as his arms wrapped themselves warmly around me again.

"You deserve to go back…" He whispered. "Even more than I do."

xOxOxOx

After saying our goodbyes and thank you's to Jiraiya-sama, Sasuke, Neji and I quickly boarded the train and left. Finally after a few hours, we finally arrived at the bath house and I ran quickly to Kakashi's room, as soon as I opened the door, A pair of hands enveloped me.

"Tenten!" Temari shouted as she squeezed me tightly.

"Temari…!" I said, hugging her back.

"I was so worried…" She said, letting go.

"You didn't have to." I answered.

"It's good to see you're all back." Kakashi said, as Neji and Sasuke entered the door after me.

Temari nodded then turned to me again. "So… What did Jiraiya-sama look like?" She asked, excitedly.

"He looked…" I stopped, looking for a right word. "odd." I said, finally deciding.

"I wish I would've seen him too." She said, smiling.

"Has everything gone alright here?" Sasuke asked, after Temari and I had finished talking.

"Hai." Kakashi answered. "Orochimaru hasn't been back since I left. I'm starting to wish he got stuck in the human world."

"He went to the human world?" I asked.

Sasuke nodded. "as soon as he got the necklace, he left."

"Do you think he got poisoned?" I asked, hopefully.

"We'll never know." Temari said, shrugging. "Tenten!" She shouted suddenly.

"What?" I asked, looking at her, surprised.

"Look at your clothes!" She said.

I understood what she meant. My clothes were soiled, bloody and torn. "Oh…"

"Come on." She said, pulling my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked, letting her yank me away from the others.

"Where else?" She said as she walked out the door.

"bye guys." I said, just in time before finally leaving the room.

"It looks like you guys had so much fun…" She said, as we walked to wherever it was we were going.

"Fun?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"Well… At least you got out of this stinking place." She continued.

I just chuckled and dug my hands to my pocket. That's when I touched the pieces of paper I had picked up and pocketed when I met Sasuke. I pulled them out curiously and spread open the crumpled paper. I stopped, pulling Temari along with me.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worriedly.

I gasped as I read the words written on the paper. "Temari…" I whispered.

How could I have missed this? Why didn't I even bother to read this paper that was in my pocket the whole time? How could these pieces of paper have gone unnoticed…? I asked myself, angrily.

"Tenten?" She asked again.

"I… Think I know your name." I said, looking at her.

"What? Of course you know my name. It's Temari." She said, looking worriedly at me.

"I meant your SURNAME." I said, giving her the paper.

She read it and froze, as if remembering something.

"Sabaku No Temari..." She whispered.

xOxOxOx

A/N:urgh... another rushed one.... I don't really know if I'm happy or not with this chapter.. But I do know that this story's ending…:(. I'm gonna miss it…

Review anyway please!


	15. Remembering

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Spirited Away.

A/N: Wee…! Chapter 15! Here goes!... so... I decided on updating a little bit earlier than usual coz, there's news about another typhoon striking our country... worse than the two last ones... *sigh*. and we haven't gon to school this past two weeks coz of the damage caused by the two storms,.so... here you are!

This one's for:sachiko haruki

Chapter XV-Remembering

xOxOxOx

"I remember…" She said, staring off into space. "Gaara… Kankuro…"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"They're my brothers…" She said, still absent-mindedly.

"Temari?" I asked.

She looked at me. "I remember, Tenten…" She said, smiling.

"That's great!" I shouted, hugging her. "Now you can go back!" I whispered.

She nodded. "Thanks to you."

"Not really…" I said, shaking my head. "I can't believe I never thought to look at these papers!" I said.

"What matters is that you picked them up…" She said.

"You have brothers?" I asked.

"Hai." She answered. "It explains the two red heads that always pops into my mind…" She said.

I smiled. At least I was able to help her. "Let's check the other papers…" I said, praying that I would find Sasuke's, Kakashi's… and most especially, Neji's…

"Sure," She said, looking over my shoulders into the paper.

I flipped the papers one by one, there were about a dozen of them. Suddenly, I wished I grabbed a lot more. "Toshiko… Katsuo…"

"Kakashi!" Temari shouted as I turned to the next paper.

"Hatake Kakashi…!" I said, pulling it out and handing it to her, we can show it to them later.

She nodded. "How bout Sasuke and Neji's?"

I flipped the remaining papers. "Mamoru… Yuudai… Rio… Yutaku… Sasuke!"

Pulling out the paper, I handed it over to Temari again.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She read. "And last…"

"Neji…" I said. There were only four papers left. My hands began to tremble. 'PLEASE,... Please let it be here…' I prayed silently as I slowly turned the pages. "Ume…Minoru… Ran…" I stopped. I couldn't even bare to turn to the last paper. If it wasn't Neji's… what would I tell him???

"It's alright Tenten… It has to be…" Temari said, placing her hand on my shouler.

"But if it's not…" I said, looking up to her.

"It's not you fault…" She said.

I breathed deeply. And turned the page.

"Tatsuo…." I whispered.

"Oh no… I was SURE it was Neji's" Temari said.

"Let's not tell the others yet…" I said.

"Tell us what?" A deep baritone voice said from behind us.

"neji!" I shouted, in surprise as I turned around.

"Tell us what?" Sasuke echoed from behind him.

"It's nothing…" Temari said, in a futile attempt to hide the pieces of paper.

"Give me that." Sasuke said, easily snatching the paper. "Hatake Kakashi?" he read confused, and turned to the other one. "Uchih—" He stopped.

Just like what happened to Temari, He just stared blankly at the piece of paper he was holding in his hand. His black eyes focused on the name written.

"Uchiha Sasuke… That's my name…" He said.

"hn?" Neji looked at him confused, taking the paper from his hand.

"Neji—don't!" I said, in an attempt to get the papers, but he held to it tightly.

He looked at the two pieces of paper, until he finally understood."Where did you get this?" He asked, looking at me.

"I…" I hesitated and knew that it was no use lying to him. "I picked them up in one of the rooms near Orochimaru's… I found them just before I met Sasuke…" I explained, looking down. "I didn't know what they were, I just grabbed them. Neji…" I said, looking back at his eyes. "If I knew… I would've searched for yours… I'm sorry… I only just saw them now."

"It's not your fault." He said, sincerely, but there was still a small hint of disappointment in his voice. "Did you get Temari's too?" He asked.

"Hai." Temari said.

"Good." He said, nodding. "Now let's go tell Kakashi." He continued, as if it didn't matter that I didn't find his.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered again, angry and disappointed at myself. I didn't even find Neji's name, and he helped me get back.

"I told you… It's not your fault." Neji said again, pulling my hand and leading us all back to Kakashi's room.

xOxOXOx

I sat cross-legged on the balcony, and like so many nights before, found myself staring at the black sky. I felt so guilty. They kept telling me it wasn't my fault, but still, something inside me kept pestering and blaming me. I couldn't even forget the look on Neji's face when he found out that I didn't find out his name. Disappointment. He tried to hide it… But I saw it.

"Still feeling bad?"

"Hey Temari…" I said, recognizing the person before even seeing her.

She sighed and slumped down beside me. "Look, I talked to Neji…"

I looked at her. "And?"

"He said you didn't have to feel so bad… At least now, we can all go back."

"Except him…" I said.

"Except him." She echoed, nodding sadly.

"Are you sure he won't be able to get back if he doesn't have his name?" I asked again, hopeful.

She sighed one more time. "No… Without remembering… He won't be able to get back."

I groaned in frustration and turned my attention back to the black sky.

"Tomorrow…" Temari said after a whole minute passed.

"Tomorrow what?" I asked, looking back at her.

"Neji told me that… you have to go back." She said.

"I… really?" I asked, a sense of happiness overwhelming me, but at the same time, a feeling of dread and sadness.

"Hai." She said, nodding. "We decided that it was best for you to leave tomorrow, since Orochimaru wouldn't be around."

I nodded in understanding. "So… I can finally see my parents?" I asked.

She smiled and hugged me. "Yup…" She whispered.

"I'm gonna miss you…" I said sadly.

"I'm gonna miss you, too." She said after we parted. "You're like a little sister to me," she said, ruffling my hair. "But don't worry, as soon as you get back… we'll all be there, too."

I grinned back in delight. But frowned again as she left me to myself. Not everyone would be back… Not everyone would see their family again. We were gonna leave somebody behind…

xOxOxOx

"Wake up sleepy head.." A voice whispered to me as I opened my blurry eyes.

"Temari?" I asked.

"Who else?" She asked, grinning.

I looked around the room, it was still pitch dark, probably twilight. "What are you doing up so early?" I mumbled.

"What am I doing? You mean what are you doing…" She said, pulling the blanket off me.

I groaned and reached for it. "It's too early for training…" I said, closing my eyes once more.

"training?" She said, laughing lightly. "Your going home, silly."

"Home?" I repeated, suddenly wide awake. It was then that I remembered everything that had happened to me in the last few days.

"Look, I packed all your things… and now all you need to do is have a shower and you can go back!" she said, passing me my towel.

"Thanks!" I said, hopping quickly off the bed and running to the bathroom. I quickly went in, undressed and opened the shower. The warm water trickled down my body as I bathed. The thought of going back home kept replaying in my head and I almost slipped in my frenzy to finish. But still, the thought of leaving Neji behind kept bothering me… I had a feeling that I could still him, the problem was… I didn't know how.

After putting on my usual attire I ran back to the room to see Temari sitting on my bed, she was observing something in her hand. She seemed so engrossed by it.

"Temari?" I asked, walking in the room.

"Oh… Tenten!" She said, looking up.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Your necklace…" She said, holding it up.

"Oh yeah.. That… How'd you get it?" I asked, sitting beside her.

"I was fixing your bag and I just got curious. Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's alright." I said, shrugging. Until now, I still couldn't believe that the necklace I had saved Neji's life… And no matter how hard I tried to remember where I got it, I just couldn't.

"Uh… Tenten?" She called out.

"Yeah?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"The pendant… It's a locket.." She said, looking at me.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

She nodded. "See this latch?" She said, pointing to a very small latch at the side of the pendant. "If you move those two, this pendant would open."

"Really?" I asked, my curiousity rising every minute. "Did you see what's inside?" I asked.

"No…" She said, shaking her head. "I think it's best if you open it." She said, handing it to me.

I nodded. Feeling a sense of appreciation towards Temari. She gently placed the necklace on my hand. I breathed deeply, suddenly feeling anxious. I held the latch, I closed my eyes and very slowly opened the locket. I heard Temari gasp, and opening my eyes, I felt myself out of breath too.

There was a small picture of two girls inside the locket. One was brown eyed, wearing a blue shirt. Her hair was brown, too. Fixed in two buns, exactly like my hair do now. It was me. I was 7 years old, and… my hand was around another girl, although the back ground was a bit dark, the red patches on her cheeks were very noticeable. Her hair was dark blue, short, and bangs covered her forehead. Her fingers were poking each other as she smiled shyly at the camera.

How could I have forgotten?

"Hinata…" I whispered.

xOxOxOx

A/N: Weeha… I had a really, really, really, hard time finishing this chapter,,, and… voila! :D. I'm sorry… I really feel that my latest chapters have been really rushed, but… I don't know what else to do and I'm really stressed out these days…

:((... i feel SOOOOOOOO depressed...:((... does anyone here think I;m destroying Miyazaki's work...?huhuhu....


	16. Memory

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again?

A/N: Okaay… Now that the story's ending… I'm finding myself NOT wanting it to end… haha.. So, the majority of this chapter is a flashback… I just love making them… :D.

THANK YOU. THANK YOU, THANK YOU! To everyone who reviewed the previous chapter...:D. And just to explain y i was being depressed, somebody called this story "brainless" and that I was destroying Kishimoto's work,... so i felt REALLy bad about it...haa...

well anway, thanks again... and... enjoy!

This one's for:Mangafox101, Lizz1735 and RozenMaiden14. thank you for your reviews!

Chapter XVI-Memory

xOxOxOx

"_T-ten-ten-chan…" I heard Hinata mumble as she gently poked my shoulder from behind._

"_Hinata!" I shouted in glee wrapping my arms around my best friend. "You're here!"_

"_h-hai…" She said, nodding._

"_Hey Hinata!" two girls echoed as they made their way towards us._

"_I-ino-chan… S-sakura-chan…" She said, nodding to them_

"_It's good you're here." Ino said, smiling at her. "Ten's been complaining the whole afternoon that you might not be able to come." _

"_G-gomenasai Tenten-chan…" She said, apologizing._

"_It's alright Hinata," I said, taking her hand. "It's just good you're here."_

"_I-i was a-able to convince Otou-sama…" She said, smiling. "My c-cousin just arrived from abroad." _

"_Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't know… then…you shouldn't have come!" I shouted, feeling guilty. I was trying so hard to keep my best friend with me when she needed to be home welcoming her relatives._

"_I-its alright T-tenten-chan. I-its your birthday… I must be here." She said, taking my hand._

_I hesitated, before smiling again. "Thanks Hinata." I said._

_She nodded. "B-but… I-is it alright if…" She hesitated, blushing furiously._

"_If what?" Sakura asked curiously._

"_C-could my cousin come later?" She asked, looking at the floor. "He might feel bad about staying at home alone and otou-san told him to come here later…" _

"_Of course it's alright, Hinata!" I shouted, chuckling._

"_Besides, you said before that he knows Lee, right?" Ino said, motioning to the black haired boy slurping ice-cream at the end of the room._

_Hinata nodded again._

"_Great, then let's go have some fun!" Sakura shouted as she and Ino ran to the dozens of other young kids playing at the farther end of the room._

"_Let's go, Hinata…" I said, pulling her hand._

"_Ma-matte …T-tenten-chan…" She said, stopping._

"_Is there something wrong?" I asked, worrying._

_She shook her head. "I just want t-to give you this…" She said, handing me a small necklace, and a box. "Happy Birthday…" She said, her face growing red again._

"_Thanks… Hinata…" I said, opening my palm to see a heart shaped pendant in my hand. "but isn't this…?"_

"_H-hai," She said, nodding. "I got that from Tsunade-sama… She told to give it to someone special., and… I think its best if I give it to you.."_

"_I… Are you sure?" I asked._

"_Hai. You deserve it anyway…" She said, smiling. She always knew that I practically worshiped Tsunade-sama. "O-open it…" She said, motioning to the small latch to the side of the pendant._

_Following her instructions, I carefully opened the pendant and beamed. It was a picture of the two us, taken a month before._

"_Thank you…" I whispered._

"_You're welcome." She said, also beaming. "Open the next one."_

_I nodded and opened the box, It was a pink Chinese t-shirt. We saw it the day we took the picture, too._

"_You got it?" I asked, unbelievingly._

"_I knew you'd like it." She said, smiling again._

"_Hinata…" Was all I could say, before giving her a hug,."We better go," I said, after we parted._

_She nodded her head and finally allowed me to pull her._

_We were both about to walk away when the doorbell rang._

"_More visitors?" I whispered, curiously._

"_I-its probably my cousin…" She whispered._

"_Oh. Right. Wait for me here, I'll invite him in." I said, running to the door. I turned the knob of the great mahogany door._

_I was looking straight into a small boys eye's… I could see that he was barely older than me, but he was definitely taller. He had jet black, long hair, probably tied in a low ponytail. And his eyes… They were the same as Hinata's, except that his had a tint of lavender in it._

_He nodded his head in greeting._

"_Uh…. Hi…?" I said, awkwardly, feeling my face growing hot. "You're Hinata-chan's cousin?"_

"_Hn." He answered, nodding his head._

"_Tenten…" I said, extending my hand to him._

_He eyed my palm, then outstretched his, too. _

"_Neji." He said, shaking my hand._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Neji…" I heard myself whisper again. After the memory so many years ago played in my head. That was the first time we met. And ever since then, Neji visited our house regularly that summer, often to see Lee. But unexpectedly, we became close, too.

"Tenten…?"

I looked at Temari sitting beside me. She looked worried.

"I… I know where this necklace came from…" I said.

"Who…?" She asked, still concerned.

"Tsunade-sama…" I said.

"Tsu—THE Tsunade-sama?" She asked, doubtingly.

"Hai. Old woman, blonde hair, big boobs with anger management problems…? Yeah, her." I explained bluntly.

"Well… I've never really seen her, but they said she was actually the one who made the necklace. Remember what Jiraiya-sama told you about one of their friends who made a necklace that repels his? It was Tsunade-sama… The three, Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade were all friends, once before…" She explained.

"But… Then, how come she's in the human world?" I asked.

"She left…" Temari said, hanging her head. "They say she didn't want anything to do with Orichimaru and… she was gone.."

"Oh… Well, she came to our school…" I continued. I never knew that the woman I had always admired came from another world. "And… She gave it to her…." I said, motioning to the picture.

"Really?" She said, joy replacing the nervousness etched on her face.

"Hai." I said, happily. "Her name's Hinata…"

"Is she…?" She asked, nodding to the picture.

I nodded again. "My best friend…"

"But… She looks like…" She hesitated.

"Neji…" I continued.

"Hai. Why is that?" She asked, clearly confused.

"They're cousins…" I said, finally remembering everything.

"How do you know?" She asked, unsure.

"I met him, years ago…" I said, "I rememeber… We were friends… That's why he looked so familiar."

"Really?" She said, almost shouting, but keeping her voice down in case we awoke any of the other slaves.

I smiled. "Hyuga…" I whispered.

"What?" She asked, getting more confused.

"It's his name…" I said, beaming in joy.

"That's great! But… Didn't you wonder why he disappeared?" She asked.

"He left after summer… And… I never heard from him again." I said, sadly.

"But… We… Finally know…! That means we can all go back!" She said, laughing in joy.

I nodded my head, smiling back. Grabbing the pendant, I whispered his name again. "Hyuga Neji…"

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Short… yeah, I know.. I'm sorry if there are any errors... I don't have time to check... we've got exams tomorrow.. wish me luck!

Review anyway PLEASE! Thank you!


	17. Goodbye

Disclaimer: You should know it by now.

A/N:Woo! I actually did good at the exams.. thank you all! Here's chapter 17..! *sniff sniff* Thank you again to all who have reviewed. It means a lot.

This one's for:Afictionado. Thanks for all the reviews.:D

Chapter XVII- Goodbye

xOxOxOx

"Let's go!" I shouted, jumping excitedly from my bed.

"Shh!" Temari panicked, turning to see the other slaves. "We don't want to wake them… and besides, you better get your bag now, as soon as you tell Neji, it's best if you leave. We know Orochimaru won't keep his promise and we think this is the best time for you to go… While he's not here." Temari said, tossing me my bag.

"Thanks." I said, checking all the contents.

"Come on," She said, running out the door.

"Coming…" I whispered before looking back one last time at the room I've slept in for so many weeks. "Bye guys…" I said, before slipping out, too. It was finally dawn, but still too early for anyone to be waking, and it was also too early for the sun to shed light on my way. I could barely see Temari's silhouette running just a few feet ahead of me.

"Hurry," She said, stopping and grabbing my hand.

With her leading the way, we were able to make it through the bath house quickly.

"Get in," She said, opening the door to Kakashi's room.

I nodded and quickly walked into the warm room.

"Nej--!" I stopped and looked around. Only Sasuke and Kakashi were in the room.

"He's not here." Said Sasuke, probably understanding who I was looking for.

"I can see that…" I said, pouting as Temari entered the room.

"Why the sad face?" Kakashi said. "Don't tell me you still feel bad that you didn't find his name." Kakashi said, eyeing me curiously.

"As a matter of fact, she did." Temari said, standing closer behind me.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, nice joke.."

"It's true," I said, seriously. "I remember… I met him before."

"How?" Kakashi said, turning to me, finally becoming stern.

"He was my best friend's cousin." I said, tossing the necklace to him. "Open it."

"Open wha--" Kakashi stopped as he saw the small latch.

"I… never saw that." Sasuke said, stepping closer, too, as Kakashi opened it.

"That's Hinata… His cousin." I explained. "We were friends… until he left."

"Kakashi nodded. "And he never came back?"

I nodded back.

"That's when he must have come here…" Sasuke said, thoughtfully.

"Anyway, where IS he?" I said, smiling again. "I wanna tell him, as soon as possible."

"He's waiting for you." Kakashi said, smiling again. "I think you already know where."

I smiled back. The glaze.

"Well… you better hurry… Your friends might already be back…" Said, Temari from behind, she sounded serious, too serious.

"Temari…" I said, turning around. Now that it was time for me to go, I was doubting if I really wanted to. I knew I wanted to be back but, it seemed so different without Temari and the others. "You'll look for me there, right?" I asked, as she enveloped me in a very tight hug.

"Of course I will…" She whispered.

"I'm really gonna miss you…" I said, when she finally let go.

She nodded back.

"Well… Thanks too, guys." I said, warmly. Looking towards Sasuke and Kakashi.

They smiled back.

"It was worth everything…" Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, then walked towards me. "Konoha High… that's where you study, right?"

I nodded.

"We'll look for you." He said, his lips curling into a soft smile.

"Thank you, Sasuke…" I said, looking him straight in the eyes.

He just smiled at me, before, like Temari, giving me a small hug.

"Take care," He said, letting go.

I nodded my head again.

"Now go," He said, slightly pushing me to the door.

I walked dreamily towards it. It was the last time I was gonna see them. It was goodbye… "Bye guys," I whispered, before running out the door, hoping none of them saw the few tears that fell.

xOxOxOx

Making my way towards the glaze was easy, even in the dark. I went to it so many times before that I felt so sure I could even go there with my eyes closed. And still, it was the first time that I walked there in a such a slow pace. The breeze blew and ruffled the few strands that fell to my shoulders. I walked as slow as my feet could take me.

Now that I was finally going back, I wanted to savor every moment of staying here. Everything I had even gone through, everything I ever saw and did. Though I didn't want to admit it, I didn't think I was ready to say goodbye… and yet, I needed to.

The grass rustled as my feet touched them. Birds were starting to fly above one by one. The sky was slowly turning blue. I was beginning to see the whole forest now. I could already see the glade… and Neji.

Pushing back a few bushes, I stepped to the place I had always trained. The place Neji first helped me. He was leaning casually on the tree trunk I always used as a target practice. His pale eyes were looking straight into mine. And I looked back.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, and I almost even forgot about the picture in the locket… and his name. We stayed like that, before he finally stood erect, and spoke.

"Tenten… I…" He started.

"No wait, Neji…" I said, suddenly remembering the necklace. "Look," I said, running to him and pushing the necklace to his hand.

He looked at it curiously, before looking back at me. "It's the necklace that repelled the curse…"

I nodded.

"What about it…?" He asked, confused.

"Here…" I said, opening the latch for him.

He looked down at the necklace, squinted, then I saw his eyes widen. He watched the necklace for a few seconds, then slowly picked it from my hand. "This is…"

"Do you remember?"

"Hinata?" He asked, unsure, looking up at me.

"Hai…" I said, smiling widely. "Do you remember who she is?"

"My… cousin…" He said.

I sighed with relief.

"Hyuga…" He said, staring at me. "It's my name, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"And… Tenten." He said, finally understanding. "Your birthday… That was when we first met."

"Hai." I said, my lips curling into a thin smile. "Ha… You finally remember… Now you can go back too…" I said weakly, before my knees shook and almost dropped me to the ground, but not after he quickly helped me up. "Arigato." I said, smiling.

He just nodded, then smiled. We stayed like that for a few minutes, him holding my shoulders and back, in case by knees buckled again. But after a while, he finally broke the silence. "Your friends are waiting in the other side. I think its time for you to go, too. Before Orochimaru comes back."

I nodded back, then finally realizing the awkward position we were in, I stepped away from him , making sure to turn my face away, in case he saw the pinkish tinge on my cheeks. "Let's go!" I shouted, after brushing off invisible dust from my pants.

"hai." He said, smiling, before taking my hand and leading the way.

xOxOxOx

"Here we are…. Right back where you came from." He said as we both stood before the great bridge that lead to the Human World.

"So… When I walk through this, I'll see Ino and Sakura in the other side, right?"I asked, sounding a bit worried.

He nodded, then let go of my hand to reach for his pocket. Then, he handed me a small package. "Here." He said stiffly. "It was in my pocket the day I came here. And only now do I remember what it's for…" He explained, looking away.

I raised my eyebrow curiously before unwrapping the package. It was another kunai, but a bit more smaller and shinier than all the others he gave me. And, it had my name engraved on the handle.

"I… was supposed to give you that before I leave… But the flight was moved earlier. I had no time." He explained, still looking away.

"Thank you…." I whispered. When he suddenly disappeared, I felt so bad that he didn't even stop to say goodbye. Now I know that he never really meant to.

"It's time." He said, as the bells from the bath house rang.

6 am…

"So… this… I have to go now, right?" I asked. A sudden feeling of deep sadness filled my whole soul.

He nodded, finally looking straight to my eyes.

"I… I'm gonna miss you." I said. Why? Why now? Why did my tears have to come out when I didn't want it to! I looked away. Mainly to hide the tears forming in my eyes, and also too hide the blush creeping to my cheeks. Now this was awkward. Why did I say those words in the first place?

He didn't move. He didn't even say anything in reply. But the next thing I knew, he suddenly, but gently turned my head towards his… and… kissed me.

O.M.G.

He was actually kissing me! I was so taken aback, that I couldn't even move, but finally getting over it, my eyes suddenly closed and I kissed him back. Electricity jolted down my fingers. It felt… great.

When we parted, he smiled and touched my forehead with his. "I'll miss you, too." He said, quietly. "but for now, you'll have to go." He said, stepping back, and pointing to the bridge.

I stared at it quietly, before looking at him again.

"We'll see each other again, right?" I asked.

"Definitely." He answered, before taking my hand.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." He said, nodding.

Inhaling slowly, I walked forward to the bridge.

"Don't look back until you're off the bridge. No matter what happens, don't look back." He warned, looking sternly at me.

I nodded, before smiling. "Goodbye Neji."

He smiled back, before finally releasing my hand. "Goodbye, Tenten."

Without a second thought, I quickly walked to the bridge, the sound of my shoes touching the hard wood, echoing in the silence I was in. Once, I almost turned my head, just to see everything one last time, but his voice stopped me. _Don't look back._

I ran, as fast as I could, until finally, I stepped on dry land. Slowly turning my head, tears streamed down my face. The bridge I just walked through was gone. Instead, I was looking at a great wide river spread before me.

I wiped my tears, before finally walking to the tunnel ahead of me.

"Goodbye." I whispered again, before plunging into the darkness.

END OF CHAPTER

xOxOxOx

A/N: AAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I'm SO sorry… I really AM not good with kissing scenes. Haha… :D. Oh well, here's my update… hope you liked it.. It wasn't really as good as I hoped, but guess it's okay…

Please review!

(Might not be updating in a while… need to leave home for a press conference.. wish me luck again!)


	18. Home

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: Oh my… the last chapter…! Gosh… Time flies., first of all, I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone who took the time to read and review this story: Sucoona Jatchbomb, greenfaerie0590, Nhelsea Caylor, Auditory Eden, Tamichan123, sasukerocks123, w.i.t.c.h fan in ut, jcallie19, Black'MirR0r, WhiTe JacKet, XoTentenXgurlXo101, Titanium-Lioness, Chirisaa Tomoko, sachiko haruki, everything but nothing, Mangafox101, Lizz1735, RozenMaiden14, IheartItachi-kun, Afictionado, Neguru Sucashi, Cappy-Chan, bloodREDhairedGIRL676, hatakevan.. (hopefully I didn't miss anyone;D)

Thank you!.:D. So… here it is… I hope you like it.!

Chapter XVIII-Home

xOxOxOx

"Tenten!"

I heard a voice yell from the darkness before me. I opened my eyes. I was lying on cold earth. Looking around, all I could see was pure darkness.

"Tenten!"

The voice called out again. The pitch was high, but still pleasant to the ears. I remember that voice oh, so well…

"Ino?" I cried out, rising from the ground. What was I doing lying there?

"Who else do you think it would be?" cried another voice.

From where I was, I could only see the silhouette they formed cast by the light behind them. I could see that the place where the three of us stood, was the place where it all started. The tunnel. The tunnel that led me to where my adventure happened.

I walked to them. My slow steps turned to skips as I ran towards my friends. We're finally back! I stopped abruptly as the light finally shone on me. I could finally see them. Ino was standing with her hands on her hips, observing me. Annoyance was sketched all over her face. Sakura was casually leaning on the tunnels wall.

"Ino! Sakura!" I shouted, running over to Sakura, who was nearer to me, and hugged her tightly.

"Tenten?" Sakura, said, trying to push me off. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" She asked, worried.

Unable to answer, I just hugged her tighter.

"Hey…" She asked, scrutinizing my face. "Did something happen? Your eyes are teary…" She said, confused and worried.

"It's nothing." I said, stepping away from her, trying to control the tears that wanted to escape. "Sorry."

Sakura just smiled. "sure. For a moment there, I was worried something bad happened to you."

I heard Ino sigh, stepping nearer to us. "I wouldn't wonder if something did," she said, smiling at me, "She's always been so clumsy."

Sakura chuckled. "You're right,"

"What took you so long, anyway?" Ino asked, looking at me.

Saukra nodded. "You told us you were just going to check were this cave ended, but it took you…" She stopped to look at her watch, "…30 minutes."

"Is it that far back?" Ino asked.

I just nodded, not knowing what I was supposed to answer.

"Are there bats?" Ino asked, worrying.

Upon her words, Sakura looked at me, too, bewildered.

I chuckled, Sakura had always been scared of bats, ever since we were kids.. "Don't worry, they won't come here." I said, making up a story.

"Thank goodness…" Sakura said, sounding relieved. "What's over there anyway?"

"Just a few rocks and all…" I said, shrugging. "It's a dead end…" I explained. Surely that was what the other would have wanted me to say. After all, wasn't their world supposed to be a secret?

"Oh… I had a feeling there was something else." Sakura whispered. "but I guess I was wrong," She continued, smiling.

I nodded. It was so happy to see them again. But still, it felt weird… To them, it's like nothing had happened… they don't remember… But to me, my life had changed completely… I found my old friends back, but lost some others.

"Do you remember?" I blurted out, just wanting to make sure.

"Remember what?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Nothing." I said, smiling back again.

"Sheesh, Ten… You're becoming as weird as your cousin…" Ino said, rolling her eyes.

"I hope not," Sakura added, anxious.

I chuckled. So they didn't remember… it was probably better off that way, I don't think Ino would be happy knowing that she worked in a small bakery. Feeling a lump in my pocket, I reached in and pulled out my cellphone. _Why wasn't this in the Spirit World?_ I asked myself, looking at the screen. November 27, "Lee!" I shouted, suddenly remembering.

"Oh!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed too.

"How could I forget?" I said, running to my bag at the side of the wall. Of course, that was where we were going when we stopped here. Because of the rain. Swinging my bag over my shoulders, I looked out. The ground was damp, but it wasn't raining anymore.

Astonished, I brought my cell phone out again and looked at the time.6: 35. Exactly 42 minutes since they arrived at the tunnel. I looked over my shoulder to Ino and Sakura, both were ready to go.

"Come on," Ino said, grabbing my hand and walking out. "You were the one making us hurry a while back," she said.

Speechless, I just let her pull me, confused. "Ino…" I said, while we were walking.

"Yes?" Ino asked.

"Uh… what happened when we arrived at the cave?" I asked, sounding so stupid. And unfortunately, she thought so, too.

"What's wrong with you now?" She asked, "Amnesia?"

Sakura caught up with us. "ten, do you realize that your asking us what happened just a few minutes ago?"

"Uh.. yes?" I answered. It didn't matter if they thought I was crazy. I needed to know.

Ino rolled her eyes. "we were making our way to lee's birthday. It rained. We got to the cave. You wanted to explore what was inside. We waited for about 30 minutes. You came back." She said, looking at me, "remember now?" She asked.

I just nodded my head. Suddenly, everything was so confusing. What had happened? Was it all just my imagination? My thoughts swirled inside my head as we ran through the dark. Stars were starting to appear in the night sky.

"Finally," Sakura whispered, as we caught sight of the simple 2-storied brick house.

Ino exhaled deeply as she struggled to flatten her hair. "Do I look okay?" She asked,

"You look gorgeous, Ino." Sakura said, rolling her eyes, and turned the door knob.

Light flooded us as the door opened. Everything was so noisy. Squinting, I looked inside. So many people were already there, laughing, chatting and playing. They were all too busy to notice us.

"Wow." Sakura whispered, stepping in. "There's a lot of people in here,"

I nodded my head. Lee and Gai always invited practically EVERYONE they knew whenever they celebrated something. Lee claims it would be more… "youthful."

"Tenten-chan, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan!" I heard somebody exclaim delightfully.

All of our three heads turned to see a blonde, blue-eyed boy running energetically towards us.

"Hey Naruto," Ino said when he reached us.

"You look happy." I said angrily, eyebrows raised. He WASN'T supposed to be happy. Hinata-chan couldn't come.

"I know…" He said, looking sincerely sad. "Hinata-chan said she couldn't come. But you never know right?" he said, suddenly happy.

"I guess." I said, shrugging. Hopefully she COULD…

"Anyway, Sakura-chan! I need you to come with me!" He shouted, gleefully.

"Why?" Sakura said, a bit fearful, looking at me.

My brows furrowed. Everyone knew Naruto had a big crush on Sakura a few years ago, which was the reason we were all surprised when we suddenly found out that he and Hinata were together. Hinata almost fainted, no, she DID faint- when we saw them kissing.

"It's a secret." He said, smiling slyly.

"I think you should go," Ino said, smiling.

"yeah, I think so too," I added, when Naruto winked at me, though of course, Sakura didn't see it.

"Fine then…" Sakura said, shrugging. "See you guys later." She said, following Naruto.

"Who do you think he's bringing her to?" I asked curiously.

Ino shrugged. "Probably some guy just as weird as he is…"

"Probably," I said, chuckling. Poor Sakura. "Well, wanna go greet Lee?" I asked.

"Nah… Go ahead," She said, then she motioned to Shikamaru and Choji sitting in the corner. "I need to talk to Shika bout something first."

"Yeah, sure." I said, waving.

Squeezing myself into the crowd, I finally found Lee and Kiba having a little arm wrestle in the corner of the room. Everyone was watching around, waiting to see who'd win. "Wanna bet?" I heard a female voice whisper beside me.

"tsunade-sama!" I shouted in surprise, noticing the blonde hair and absolutely big breasts.

She smiled. "I'm betting on Lee." She said, before I could even talk.

"I--" But before I could even defend myself, people already started cheering, turning to look, I found out Lee won. No surprise. Lee was the best in arm wrestling in all of us.

"You owe me." Tsunade-sama said, winking as she walked away.

I sighed. Then watching her as she walked away, my mind drifted to the strange adventure I had just gone to. Could it be true? Could she have come from that world too? Then, doubts started crawling to my mind again. Didn't I just awake from the cave when Ino called me? Could it all have been just a dream? Could Kakashi, Temari, Sasuke… and Neji be just a small part of my imagination?

Then, reaching out to my left pocket, I brought out a small package, unwrapping it, all my doubts disappeared. I smiled to myself as I read the name engraved on the handle of the small kunai I was holding. _Tenten._

"Tenten-chan!"

Jumping, I turned around in surprise while I quickly pocketed the small kunai I was holding.

"Lee!" I shouted in surprise. "Happy Birthday!" I added, grinning widely.

"Arigato Tenten-chan!" He said, hugging me.

All I could to was smile back until he released me.

"Oh, Hinata-chan called just an hour ago." He said.

"She did?" I asked, surprised.

He nodded. "She'll be coming,"

"really?" I asked, gleefully, she was going to come after all!

"Hai. Oh wait," He stopped, suddenly becoming serious. "I forgot. She already arrived here!" He said grinning.

My eyes widened. She was here?

"She arrived just a few minutes ago," He said.

I looked quickly around, "Thanks Lee! I should go look for her!" I shouted, waving as I ran towards the group of people. I asked every person I knew if they saw her, until finally, I found her too. She was sitting quietly on the stairs, looking curiously around.

"Hinata!" I shouted,

Hinata's pale eyes met mine as she waved happily at me.

"T-tenten-chan!" She answered back, standing.

"I can't believe you made it!" I shouted, joyfully.

She nodded. "Hai. Otou-sama s-said I could come."

"That's great, I didn't want to spend this evening alone," I said, chuckling.

"I-im sure you wouldn't," She said, shaking her head. "Sakura and Ino are here."

"Yeah, I guess.. But they're too busy," I shrugged.

She just giggled back.

"Anyway, why didn't you tell Naruto you're here?" I asked,

She blushed. "H-he's having s-so much fun, I didn't want to disturb him."

I smiled. "Well, he was wishing you were here, so I think you better tell him,"

She nodded. "Later… Oh, who's that guy Sakura's talking to?"

"Who?" I asked, glancing around curiously.

"Over there," She said, pointing to the sofa.

I gasped. There, sitting with Sakura, conversing comfortably was a boy with black eyes, and his hair was spiked back,

"Sasuke!" I whispered, surprised.

"Y-you know him?" Hinata asked, curiously.

I nodded. Then, at that moment, Sasuke and I locked eyes. He looked straight at me for a moment, then smiled. And waved.

Astonished, I waved back. I couldn't believe it. Sasuke was here! He was actually back! How quick did it take them all? Did that mean Neji was--?

"Sakura's waving at you," Hinata whispered,

Waking from my thoughts, I glanced quickly at Sakura and winked at her. She blushed furiously then turned back to Sasuke. They seem to be getting along well. I might have to explain to her why I know him later on… Time to think of a good enough story.

"Hinata-chan!!!" Somebody called out, loudly. Causing various heads to look curiously at us.

"Na-naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, faintly, blushing crimson.

I smiled. "I better go get us some drinks." I reasoned, walking away.

I walked through the thick crowd again finding the dining table more quickly. I took three glasses from the drawer and poured orange juice. Great. I have two hands… and three glasses to hold.

"Need some help?"

I gasped. That voice. That deep, baritone voice. I turned around swiftly.

"Neji?" I whispered, disbelievingly. My hands were shaking slightly.

He just smiled at me. Then, before I could even say anything else, he pulled me into a tight hug. My eyes widened in surprise, but I found myself suddenly smiling, too, as I hugged him back.

"I missed you," I whispered. Which seemed like such a stupid thing to say. It was only just an hour ago when I left. Oops.

"Hai..." He replied.

"Is everyone back?" I asked,

He nodded as I sighed with relief.

How long we stayed like that, I don't know… I didn't even care if people were looking. He was finally here… and the others, too.

"O-oh, Tenten-chan, I forgot to tell you." I heard a voice say from beside us.

We broke away from each other as fast as we could. I could feel heat rising to my face and a pink tinge made its way to Neji's face, too. I looked to see Hinata and Naruto standing there, watching us.

"N-neji nii-san just came from abroad yesterday… You've met many years ago… So I thought you'd forgotten already, but it looks like I was wrong." She said, smiling at me.

I heard Naruto chuckling, standing beside her. I glared at him but he just winked at me, making my face grow redder.

"Naruto, Neji nii-san. Neji-nii-san, Naruto." Hinata said, breaking the awkward silence.

Neji nodded at him while naruto smiled back.

"We'll go out for awhile. It's pretty crowded in here." Neji said, pulling my hand.

"Sure, take your time," Naruto said, chuckling again.

Neji tugged me through the crowd as we made our way out of the house. I couldn't help but smile.

Finally… all of us were home.

END

xOxOxOx

A/N: WOO!!!!! It's done.:D. I never thought I'd be able to finish this! But here I am… I must say I'm happy with the ending… although I know that it lacks fluff…Hope you liked it too.;D

So… I'm really really gonna miss this story… But I've thought of my next story, too! And I'm Really really really excited to start it…:D. I'll probably start it next month… or hopefully, sooner.:D. And if anybody has time, could you please stop by my profile and vote for the poll? I really need help.:D. you'll understand when you see it. Stay tuned!;D

And again, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you to everyone who have reviewed, favoured and alerted to this story. If it weren't for you, I might not have been able to finish it.

'ja!


End file.
